


We could be something

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kara has a crush on lena she just doesn't know it yet, lena has a crush on kara but kara is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Kara goes out to dinner with Alex and Maggie and runs into Lena Luthor while she waits. They end up spending some time together, then a little more time and whoops, out slips a Valentines Day invite. (Eight chapters of them starting a relationship)





	1. Fancy seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so bad i need help.

Kara has a dinner date.

Like a proper 'meet you at seven' dinner date.

 _And we'll wine and dine and talk about guns and films, and tell Maggie about t_ _hat time you went swimming after eating spaghetti for lunch and it came out your nose when you got dumped by that wave... Actually, I think I've already told her that. Do you know Maggie enjoys vegan ice cream?_

Kara doesn't realize she's early when she arrives at the restaurant, and so she's a tad flustered because she's holding a bouquet of roses, feeling her phone vibrate in her coat pocket and attempting to wrap a thin hair tie around the end of her messy (and annoyingly _still_ wet _)_ plait. Ungracefully, balancing on one foot, she kicks open the door with the toes of her boots and immediately places the flowers, her buzzing phone and her handbag on the wooden counter to the left of the cozy lobby.

The flowers were bought on impulse; she passes a small florist before and after work, and finally decided to take a look inside on her lunch break today. Yellow and orange roses are said to symbolize friendship and cheerfulness, so Kara purchased them as a gift for Maggie. 

Kara doesn't mind being the third wheel tonight, she kind of _welcomes_ it. She's taking a break from relationships for the foreseeable future she told Alex dramatically; it's too higgledy-piggledy and sure, she hasn't _really_ been in a proper, proper relationship (well, not for long her and James are better as friends) but by God, her feelings have been AWOL recently, and she'd rather just focus on her friendships for awhile, her work and her family.

If anything happens though, and she actually meets someone that makes her heart stop (then start again, hopefully), then she'll happily reevaluate.

* * *

The restaurant is busy inside, families and couples are seated at many of the tables, but it's not overwhelmingly crowded, which is good because she's been flat out all day flying back-and-forth and back-and-forth _again_ between the DEO and Catco, and Kara was _this_ close to cancelling tonight, wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed, drag the blankets up and over her head and not move an inch till morning.

But Alex has been excited about dinner all week ( Kara would go as far as saying Alex was a little giddy, but she won't dare tell Alex this) and it's kind of a big deal for her sister, so it's important to Kara too. Of course Kara has met Maggie and spoken with her on occasion, but Alex wants them to meet properly, to 'hang out a bit' and to do this, it has to be away from work, and while eating good food and drinking good alcohol.

Kara hopes that both Alex and Maggie have big appetites tonight, because she’s starving, _so_ starving (can she just inhale everything, please?), and she wants to order the entire menu, or at least an entree, main and then dessert. Her stomachs already grumbling. It's Friday, and Friday calls for some rich, self-saucing chocolate pudding or churros. Yes. She'd happily eat some cinnamon and sugar dusted churros.

Kara slips off her thick coat and drapes it over her arm. Alex has sent an 'on our way!' text, and Kara feels calmer now, finds herself smiling, because she has gained an ounce more energy; it smells delicious in here, delicious and inviting and she can’t wait until she is seated and scanning the menu with her hungry eyes.

“Good evening,” a relatively young, well-dressed waiter greets her at the door. He has a boyish grin, blonde shaggy hair flicked back from his eyes, and a blue folder tucked in his hand. Thank God Alex is organised and booked well in advance. “Did you have a reservation?”

"Yes! It should be under Alex. Alex Danvers. A table for three?”

“Here we are,” his slim finger taps a name near the bottom of the page. He glances over his shoulder, looks at the table in the corner, the one with dishes still stacked on it. He turns back and gives her a lopsided grin. “We are just cleaning the table now. Would you mind taking a seat at the bar, ma'am? It will only be a few more minutes.”

“Sure. That's no problem at all, ” Kara responds, amused at his polite address. He gestures for her to follow him to the bar, pulls out a seat for her, takes her coat and encourages her to order a drink. 

Kara checks her watch once he's left her; if they are coming from Alex's place they shouldn't be too long if they manage to find a park. She'll wait for them before she orders a drink, she decides, but there is a bowl of nuts on the bench in front of her, so she _mosewell_ make the most of the free appetizer and indulge her poor appetite.

“Kara Danvers," a voice drawls her name, the tone warm and relaxed and seductive and who the hell? "Fancy seeing you here.”

Kara looks up, pulls her hovering hand away from the bowl and sees Lena Luthor sitting on the stool next to her.

Kara's mouth pops open.

Lena, with her lipstick and eyeliner both dark and thick, looks very pleased to her.

Lena Luthor at a restaraunt.

Lena is not at work.

Ever since Lillian was escorted to jail, Kara has bearly heard from Lena. And it's not for a lack of trying on Kara's behalf; she has messaged Lena, spoken to Lena's assistant, Jess, but Lena has been busy according to the short text replies Kara has received back, and the _she works late every night. Literally every night,_ from Jess.

Lena turns on her stool, carefully crosses her legs, and her black pencil skirt rides up her thigh a little. Kara glances away, but can't help but think that Lena Luthor always, always looks so well put together. Despite the _crap_ and betrayal this woman has been through, she just looks as powerful as ever. 

“Lena!" Kara greets, finally, and it's a little loud because she's realized she's been thinking and not speaking. "Hello… Hi!" she unconsciously wipes her palms down the thighs of her jeans. It shouldn't, but it feels strange seeing Lena away from L corp and with a wine glass cradled in her hand. 

Of course Lena would socialize, Kara thinks, she's young and-

"Hey Kara," Lena says softer, more friendly.

There is something about Lena that makes Kara _nervous_ , and Kara knows that Lena can see that. It's just so much easier to talk to Lena as Supergirl, when she's strong and confident and with her hands on her hips kind of thing. Just like Lena. But as Kara Danvers? It's a whole different story. However, it doesn't stop her from wanting to talk to Lena because she does. She likes Lena. The woman is interesting and inspiring and kind. She's had it rough, but like Winn and Kara like to sing (on occasion ) _When the going gets tough, the tough get going._

Amusement twitches in Lena's features like she can read Kara's thoughts; the upward curve of her red lips, and the subtle lift of her left eyebrow makes the pink rise on Kara's cheeks. 

Lena runs the pad of finger along the rim of her glass. “I feel like I haven't seen you in _ages_. How have you been? Can I-” her head tilts, her gold earring dangles. “Can I get you a drink? Or are you meeting someone?”

“Oh,” Kara shakes her head, presses two fingers to the frames of her glasses and adjusts them. “No, thank you. I'm meeting Alex and her- her girlfriend. I'm just early... and super hungry..." she adds sheepishly, in case Lena was wondering why Kara's hand was like a scoop ready to get every peanut in the bowl.

"Well, we can't have that," Lena grins and slides the bowl of peanuts closer towards Kara, then she picks up a small handful herself, and Kara watches her pop them delicately between her dark lips.

“Are you meeting someone?” Kara asks, follows Lena's lead and picks a few nuts (only like three because she doesn't want to look greedy).

“No," Lena chuckles, covers her mouth as she chews. "It's just been… a long, stressful… _tiring_ ,” she sighs, looks genuinely frustrated. “Day. Week. Month. You get what I mean."

“I do,” Kara agrees, nodding vigorously. If only she could tell Lena that she knows _exactly_ how she feels. Those days where you just want time to freeze so you can do... nothing. Absolutely nothing. “You don’t have to work tomorrow, do you?”

“God no,” Lena widens her eyes. “No. After this drink I'm going home and staying home," she lifts her chin slightly as if reminding herself that she _will_ be going home, not work. "I left my laptop at the office to avoid temptation."

“You deserve it," Kara nods, not wanting to bring up her mother in case it makes Lena uncomfortable. "A restful weekend, I mean."

"I don't know about deserve exactly, but it does sound rather nice, doesn't it?” Lena rests her elbow on the bench, and her cheek on her closed fist. “... After everything with my mom… I am just _exhausted_ ,” she whispers the word, a secret hidden behind a face of calm and professionalism. Kara's heart, out of no where, suddenly aches.

"I'm sorry," Kara responds instantly.

"Don't be. I should have been prepared to be dissapointed by my family, again."

"No one should have to prepare for that," Kara replies honestly, her heart pounding, her growing frown now permanent. "Have you - are you thinking of visiting her?"

"No."

It sounds final the way Lena says it. An end to her relationship with her mother, but also an end to this line of conversation. Kara doesn't want to pry, push her, so she leaves it. Silence follows and Kara scrambles to think of something to say that doesn't include _the weather's been pretty bad lately..._

"Sorry," Lena is the first fill the quiet. "I didn't mean to sound snappy."

"It's okay. You didn't."

"I did," Lena smiles gently. "But it's sweet of you to pretend I didn't." She takes a large sip of wine, stares down at her polished nails for a moment. Lena does look uncomfortable now and _vulnerable._ Kara watches her press her lips tightly together. She wants to pull Lena in for a hug because she's good at that and-

"Your dinner guests have arrived," Lena pipes up, her voice strong and smooth again, a stark contrast to moments before. Like the flick of a switch. Kara spins in her seat and spots Alex and Maggie at the front desk, hand in hand. She smiles at the two of them, the teasing smile Maggie throws Alex. They look in love, Kara thinks, even from this distance. 

"Did you want to join us?" Kara asks, turning back to Lena and picking up the bouquet of flowers. "You're very welcome to."

"No, no," Lena blinks, looks taken aback by the offer. Kara wonders if she was thinking the same thing about her sister and Maggie. "Thank you, but I think I'll say no."

Kara nods but finds that she doesn't want to leave her. When people are upset, Kara hates leaving them, especially alone. And despite Lena being able to slip on a mask of indifference, Kara doesn't believe it. Lena is hurting, of course she is. Who wouldn't be?

"Okay..." Kara hesitates. "But if you change your mind, our table is around the corner and at the far end. I can promise you good food and... and conversations about the good food," she smiles. 

The way Lena's nose scrunches as she lets out a light laugh, makes Kara grin and feel _giddy_ for making her friend laugh. 

"Thank you for the lovely offer," Lena responds. "Have a good night." 

* * *

Kara orders a pizza to go when their plates are cleared, and she's full but not _super_ full. She'll have it for lunch tomorrow, she tells Alex and Maggie, only to hear a scoff in reply from Alex.

"I will!" Kara insists.

"I have a feeling someone," Alex looks at Maggie and mouths 'Kara', "will get the munchies as soon as she gets home."

"I like your style, Kara," Maggie laughs, sends her a playful wink. "It's live to eat, right?"

"Amen," Kara grins and then pouts when she lifts her glass to clink against Maggie's only to realize it's empty. The drink was great, she should have ordered another while she had the chance.

Her phone vibrates on the table, and Lena's name flashes on the screen.

"Mon-el?" Alex asks.

"No," Kara shakes her head absently and taps on her phone to open the message. "It's Lena."

Lena

_By any chance are you still here?_

_10:25pm_

Kara

_Yes! Is everything okay?_

_10:25pm_

"Everything alright?" Alex asks. Kara perks up at the hint of concern in Alex's voice, the absence of distrust, and it pleases her. 

"I think so. I bumped into her earlier while I was waiting for you guys," she puts her phone down and smiles. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Maggie nods, removes the strap of her bag from the back of her chair and swings it over her shoulder. "Did you want a ride? Or are you..." She wiggles her eyebrows and makes a 'wooshing' sound that makes Kara laugh. 

"Yes, I'm doing whatever that was. That's a great impression. It's actually better than Alex's 'weeeeesh.'"

"My impression is subtle and it works," Alex defends herself. 

"Uh huh," Kara gives her a tight lipped smile. "Of course." 

Alex swats at her, and Kara would usually dodge it but her phone vibrates in her hand again.

Lena

_Are you still eating?_

_10:27pm_

Not exactly an answer to her question. In fact, Lena answered a question with a question. Typical, but it makes Kara smile.

Kara

_Nope! I'm basically ready to leave :) what's up?_

_10:27pm_

Lena

_Okay this sounds terrible, I know, but could you pretend to be running late for dinner and come save me from my very lovely but very talkative new friend? I'm at the bar... same seat._

_10:28pm_

Lena

_Sorry._

_10:28pm_

Alex raises her eyebrows at the giggle that erupts from her younger sister. Kara's eyes are glued to the screen of her phone as they wait in line to pay. Maggie nudges Alex, winks flirtatiously and asks how well Kara _really_ knows the Luthor.

"Don't even go there," Alex responds. 

"I'm just saying," Maggie spreads her hands in an early surrender. "The woman makes her laugh."

" _Everyone_ can make Kara laugh."

Kara

_LOL! I'm coming. Can I use your real name?_

_10:29pm_

Lena

_Thank you, Kara! Yes, Lena is fine._

_10:30pm_

"Right," Kara looks ups from her phone. Two sets of eyes are firmly planted on her: one amused, the other suspicious. "I'm going to wait for my pizza, but I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"We can wait with you," Alex offers, taking her receipt from the front of house worker and thanking her.

"No, no, no. It won't be long, you guys go. But thank you," Kara smiles at Maggie. "I had fun tonight."

"Likewise," Maggie agrees, squints her eyes and points a finger at Kara. "And remember, Danvers, next time I'm taking you guys to the all you can eat place down town."

"Are you sure you're okay to wait?" Alex asks once more.

"Yes! Go, go!" She shoos them out.

* * *

Kara spots Lena in the same seat she left her in. The woman is slightly slouched now (maybe a little tipsy?), resting her elbow heavily on the counter. The carefully twisted bun at the back of her head looks a little loose, Lena's fingers are entwined through her dark hair.

She watches the woman nod to the person opposite her, the interest on her face seemingly genuine. Kara wonders if it really is, but then she sees Lena ask a question and furrow her brow as she waits for an answer. Kara can only see the back of the man's head, but his arms are gesturing widely, excited about whatever he's telling Lena.

Lena catches her eye from across the room and immediately sits up, smiles gratefully.

Taking a quick breath for confidence, Kara strolls over. "Lena!" She gives a big, hearty wave. "Hey... girl..." She finishes awkwardly, watches Lena's lips quirk at the unexpected greeting.

"You're here," Lena breathes, stands, pulls Kara in for a hug and presses her lips to her cheek. "Sorry," she whispers then pulls away. 

Kara clears her throat. She resists the urge to press the tips of her fingers to the spot Lena's lips surprisingly landed. Is there a smear of lipstick left on her cheek? 

"I'm sorry I'm late... The traffic was disastrous, you know how it gets..." Kara glances at the man watching their interaction, and she nods politely at him. Looking back at Lena, she asks if they should get a table.

"Yes, of course," Lena nods, touches her lightly on the arm. Lena turns to the man seated next to her and stretches out a hand for him to shake. "It was lovely to meet you, Zachary. I hope your game launch goes well, and I look forward to reading about it."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Yes. Have a wonderful night, both of you," he gives them a little wave despite his clear disappointment, and Kara follows Lena's quick exit to the far end of the room. They weave between tables and slide into a booth in the corner. A secluded area where the lights glow warm but dim.

" _Thank you."_ Lena says, shuffling over to make room for Kara. "I'm usually okay at excusing myself, but I had _stupidly_ already mentioned I was waiting for someone."

"It's no problem at all," Kara assures her. "I'm glad I could help. He, he seemed nice though," her voice rises.

"Oh, he was. Of course. I just- I didn't come here to talk about work... his or mine. How did your dinner go?" 

"It was good. Really good actually," Kara nods. "Maggie, she's really great. Her and Alex get along so well... It's... I'm just really happy for them."

"And did she like the roses?"

"The? Oh! Yes. I'm more of a carnation girl myself, but the florist said that that particular color meant friendship and i thought since Maggie and...which now I'm saying it aloud it sounds a little corny," Kara grimaces. "I'm glad I didn't mention that to Maggie..."

Lena shakes her head. "Going to the effort to buy someone flowers... And actually purchasing a specific type because of what they symbolize, that is a very kind gesture, Kara."

Kara blushes and shrugs. "Oh, I guess. Maybe. So how was-"

"Ah," the male waiter Kara met earlier places a box on their table. "Excuse me. Your pizza."

"My pizza!" Kara slaps her palms on the warm cardboard. "Yes. Thank you!" She watches him go and looks at Lena's bewildered expression.

"Uh, I had a terrible case of food envy..." she explains. "Want a piece?"

"I haven't had pizza in years," Lena replies, reaching for a napkin.

"What? No, Lena, that's terrible," Kara gasps. "Really? But pizza nights are... Pizza nights are the best."

Lena pauses her movements and raises an eyebrow. "What do pizza nights entail?"

"Well for starters, romcoms. Any good romcom will do. And pajamas. That's the first rule. And then you want... wh- what?" Kara startles when she finds Lena grinning at her. 

"Nothing, sorry, don't stop," Lena responds, waving her hand. "It's just _refreshing_ to talk about something different for a change."

"About pizza and pajamas?" Kara chuckles.

"Yes," Lena nods, laughing. "Actually, yes," she eyes her for a moment. "... Kara, can I get you a drink? Or are you wanting to go home?"

"Okay," Kara nods. "I'd love one." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *


	2. It feels better now, lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to know each other + Kara asks Lena something + Lena sends Kara something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos!

One drink turns to two, and then two turns to three and so on. Kara keeps an eye on the delicate color that begins to linger high on Lena's cheekbones, the slow flutter of her eyelids. The woman started to look sleepy and hour ago, but Lena didn't seem to want to leave and Kara, feeling a little selfish because she enjoys Lena's company, _still_ hasn't suggested they call it a night.

It's easy to carry a conversation with Lena. Kara was cautious at first, made sure to avoid Lillian, or Lena's work. It seems Lena is content to be the listener; she asks questions, always wants to hear Kara's opinion, and Kara can't help but delight in making the woman laugh with ridiculous jokes and embarrassing anecdotes (Alex will hate her, but Lena almost dribbled wine down her chin so...)

Kara wonders if Lena's plan to keep Kara talking most of the night is a strategy to keep herself guarded. Perhaps Lena's not used to letting people close, to tell others _personal_ titbits about herself. Kara makes progress though. It takes a bit to get Lena going, but with the help of wine (she's not helping Lena get drunk, she swears) and gentle questions, Kara has managed to find out Lena loves old movies, especially ones in black and white, and books. She _loves_ reading, mostly nonfiction, but yes, when she does drag herself away from work, fiction can distract her, take her to another world for awhile. That's what people will find her doing on occasion: curled up on the couch, a book in her right hand and a glass of wine in her left.

"I'm making myself sound incredibly dull and lonely," Lena states, her tone going for light and nonchalant. 

"No, you're not," Kara shakes her head adamantly. Then, "I've only seen _Phscyo_ in black and white, and Alex just _laughed_  through the whole thing," she says. "... We could watch a film one time. If you ever want to."

Lena stares at her over the rim of her glass. And Kara makes a little sound like 'ha' say no if you want to. It's no big deal.  _But please don't._

"Okay," Lena responds, after what feels like an eternity.

* * *

 It's late now, close to twelve, and Kara can't believe she hasn't collapsed on the table and fallen asleep (it's happened once or twice before on nights out with her friends). It's not hard to, she supposes, to keep awake that is, because with Lena asking her questions, nodding along to her answers with such sincere interest, Kara wants to tell her everything.

Everything.

Everything, as in _I'm Supergirl and can I tell you about the time I flew over the city at night, in the rain, and it was the most exhilarating, yet relaxing thing I have ever done._

This new want is dangerous and surprising.

Kara _can't_ tell Lena. 

Swallowing, Kara glances down and watches Lena's hand creep towards the pizza box in front of them. Kara smiles. Lena squints her eyes at Kara, lifts the lid of the box and sees one piece left

"Go for it," Kara tells her, wants to laugh at the look of adoration on Lena's face. She's not sure if it's for the pizza or for Kara, who is offering her the last piece, but it looks adorable, especially with the heavy lidded eyes, the smudge of eyeliner at each corner of Lena's green eyes.

"You sure?" Lena asks, carefully peels the pizza from the box. "I can order you another?"

"Ah, I think the restaurant is closed," Kara responds, mildly amused. The bar is still busy, music was turned on an hour or two ago, but the restaurant has been closed for quite some time. 

The time has flown by.

"Oh," Lena takes a tiny bite. "Of course it is."

It should come to no surprise that Lena Luthor is the cleanest pizza eater Kara has ever met. Lena eats as if the slice is an expensive and fancy appetizer. Not a single string of cheese hangs from Lena's chin, and Kara should really get pointers. Lena dabs at her mouth with a napkin and it's completely unnecessary.

"It's good," Lena tells her after a mouthful.

"Good. That's good," Kara nods, glances away because she shouldn't be staring at the woman's mouth while she's trying to eat.

Lena wipes her fingers on a clean napkin, turns her phone over on the table and begins to tap on it.

"Did you drive here?" she asks Kara. "Would you like a ride home? Travis can take you to your car tomorrow?"

"Travis?"

"My driver," Lena explains. "He's going to get _quite_ the surprise when I tell him I'm here. He picks me up from work on Fridays."

"I didn't know you had a driver."

Lena shrugs, looks a little embarrassed. "I do drive. Just... after wine at work on Fridays... it's just easier to get picked up. And, I find that when I drive, I stay later. So knowing Travis is going to be at the office at a specific time... I actually _go_ home."

Kara nods her understanding and Lena looks at her, waits.

"So do you?" 

"Hmm?" Kara asks.

"Would you like a ride?"

"Oh. Oh! No, no I... walked here..." Kara lies.

Lena frowns. "And you're planning on walking home?"

"... I've eaten a lot." Kara says, leans back in her seat. "It'll be good to get some exercise."

"Kara..." Lena looks incredibly concerned at the thought of her walking home alone. "You're... I'll give you a ride."

"There's no need. Honestly-"

"It's dark out and you're not Supergirl," Lena interrupts.

Kara's eyes widen. No, no she is not Supergirl. Not to Lena anyway. Her face must be misinterpreted as her being offended because Lena stumbles over her next words

"I mean you're super, yes," she cocks her head to the side, beams happily. "...And you're a _girl_. But you're not..." Kara watches with great amusement as Lena brings her two index fingers up in the air between them and pushes them together. "Supergirl."

So, the alcohol has taken more affect on Lena than Kara initially thought.

Lena's looking all dreamy and giggly and how did Kara not notice this? She has a tipsy Lena Luthor on her hands.

Kara is kind of enchanted by it and her silence must (unfortunately because it's kind of adorable) snap Lena out of it, or something because:

"Okay," Leans ducks her head, but she's not quite quick enough and Kara catches the deep scarlet that flares on her face. "Wow. That was lame. That was- I blame that one on the wine."

"No, no! It was funny," Kara bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at Lena. She herself has told far worse jokes.

If they were drunk together, they'd make a great, embarrassing team and it would be wonderful.

"It was a terrible attempt to make you laugh," Lena admits. 

"It worked," Kara nods encouragingly, her voice catching because why does she suddenly feel this tenderness towards Lena? When did this _happen_? "You probably have had a little bit too much wine though." 

"I never drink this much," Lena scowls prettily, and she pouts and Kara has never seen Lena pout. Tonight is a first for many things, she supposes. "You're a bad influence on me." 

"I'll happily take the blame," Kara grins then looks down at the phone between then. "You have a text, Lena."

"Oh. A text," Lena slides her thumb along her phone screen, brings it close to her face and squints at it. "It's so bright!" she exclaims.  "Travis is here," she pats the seat beside her to find her bag. "Let's go."

Kara sighs quietly. There's no point arguing, and a ride home would be nice. She follows Lena to the counter, keeps close behind her because Lena has on heels and- 

She sees Lena take out her card.

"I've got this," Kara steps forward, fumbles around in her bag looking for her wallet.

"No you don't," Lena gently circles Kara's wrist with her fingers and pulls it away from the bag. "I owe you."

"For what?" Kara is exasperated, she had as many drinks as Lena. Lena should not have to pay. (she's also surprised Lena hasn't mentioned her sober state.) 

Ignoring her briefly, Lena passes the bartender her card, then turns back to Kara and since the music is louder up here near the bar, she leans in close. "For hanging out with me," she says into her ear. "I haven't done this for so long."

Kara can smell Lena's perfume; it smells expensive and fresh and _powerful_. That's if a perfume can smell powerful. 

It's _alluring_. 

"That doesn't mean you owe me," Kara says back, her voice not as smooth as she'd like. "I like hanging out with you, Lena. I _want_ to."

Lena straightens and something on her face changes, like Kara can see the exact moment Lena sobers, pulls away from her. Distants herself. 

"Don't," Kara tells her bravely.

Lena swallows, turns to retrieve her card and absently asks, "what?"

"Don't think that you don't deserve friends," Kara says loudly over the music. "Lena, you do _._  And you deserve to be _happy._ "

* * *

The silence lingers like a fog in the morning. From the bar, through the door, on the sidewalk, and in the car despite the attempt at conversation from Lena's driver, Travis. 

Kara doesn't know what happened. She was just trying to be _nice._ As her 'only friend in National city', shouldn't Kara try and make her feel better? Or try and make Lena understand that this isn't a chore for Kara? Their friendship. The idea that Lena _owes_  Kara makes a lump sit high in her throat. 

"Sorry, Travis," Lena finally turns away from the window after an increasingly uncomfortable ride. Kara turns to watch Lena inch forward as she speaks to the man in front. "How's Mary?"

"Still baking like you won't believe it," the older man smiles.  

Lena turns to Kara. She looks conflicted, a mix of shame and hurt and warmth radiating from her, and Kara just smiles because they have had a good night and who cares if things were weird for a bit at the end. This has been one of the best nights she's had in a long while, and Lena giggling over pizza and Kara being a super girl, but not Supergirl is something to remember, like _really_ remember. The sound of her laughter warmed Kara, from head to toe.

"Travis and Mary have been married for forty years," Lena tells her and cocks and eyebrow to show how impressed she is. "Apparently, it was love at first bite. Travis took one bite of Mary's cinnamon, date and chocolate brioche, and he was absolutely smitten."

Travis laughs from the front. "You have a superb memory, my Lena. I told you that two years ago."

"Mary is all he talks about," Lena whispers, though it's very clear from the way Travis is chuckling, he hears and he agrees.

Kara's smile just grows during the conversation.

"Kara?"

Lena may not have many friends, but the relationship that's on display now, between Lena and Travis, is real and reminds Kara of _family_. 

" _Kara_?" Lena questions again. 

"Sorry! Sorry, what was that?"

Lena smirks, tilts her head to the side as if trying to figure out what Kara's thinking. "I asked if you have Valentine's Day plans?"

Ah. Right. 

Valentine's Day.

"Well," Kara chuckles, adjusts her glasses. "I recently required a copy of _Notting Hill_ on DVD, and I think I have a tub of cookie dough ice cream somewhere in the freezer. So..." 

"So quite the hot date," Lena twists her lips in amusement.

"Oh definitely. No, I just-" Kara cuts herself off. Travis has turned the music up a little bit, and it doesn't really matter if he hears anyway. But... "Do you remember uh... Mike? The intern?"

"The bow tie guy? Yes. Do tell." 

"There's... I guess there's not much to tell. I just... do you ever...you probably don't, I don't know I just sometimes..."

"Kara," Lena interjects gently, sensing Kara's hesitancy to tell. "... I can't remember the last time I spent Valentine's Day with someone. And I can't even recall the last date I've been on. It's been... a long time." she chuckles. "So what ever you want to say... don't be afraid to."

Kara appreciates her words more than Lena probably knows. 

Like she _really_ appreciates Lena opening up over something that is clearly personal, to make her feel more at ease.

"You also don't have to say anything," Lena adds.

" _T_ _hank you,_ " Kara says, meaning it. "I just felt like I needed to be in a relationship... needed to more than wanted to, I suppose? Which is wrong, of course. And there's been a couple of guys... Mo- Mike being one. And I ... this sounds bad, I know, but I think I just tried... it's complicated," she blushes. "Or I'm making it more complicated than it really is."

"Anything that makes you feel an array of different emotions can usually be considered as complicated," Lena smiles. 

"Oh yeah," Kara nods, understanding. "I've been feeling _a lot_ recently. That's why I liked tonight so much. Things finally felt better. Simpler. Can we go out every night?" she jokes.

"Only if you get drunk with me," Lena responds teasingly, actually _winks_ at her. Then, when she sees Kara's apartment come into view, "Just up here on the right, Travis."

The man turns down the volume and indicates off the road. The car idles in its park, and Lena tells him she won't be long, opening her side door and hopping out.

Kara ducks her head and smiles when Lena walks with her to her apartment. They walk up the flight of stairs and once Kara finds her keys and unlocks her door, Lena steps back, ready to go. 

"Night, Kara," her smile is sweet and her lipstick is _still_ perfect _._

Kara lifts a hand and gives her a little wave.

"Good night."

She watches Lena turn and leave, watches her start to pull the bobby pins from her loose bun so her dark hair starts to unravel. Just as Lena's about to turn the corner, Kara nervously calls after her.

"Hey, uh... wait."

Lena turns, her hair is curled and loose around her shoulders. She looks breathtakingly beautiful, her pale face, her colored lips, that natural curl of hair from being tied up all day.

"Valentine's Day," Kara says. "If you want to... If you have no plans... We, we could maybe do something. Like a film. Here. Or yours. What ever makes you..." she watches as Lena frowns lightly. "We could watch a black and white one?"

She swallows when Lena doesn't respond. Embarrassing, no, this is _really horrifyingly_ embarrassing.

Lena may not have had a date in a long time, or celebrated Valentine's Day for even longer, but that doesn't mean she won't be this year. 

Her face goes hot.

"And _Notting Hill?_ " Lena asks.

 _Oh_.

"Of... course. What's Valentine's Day without some Hugh Grant?"

Lena lets out a small burst of laughter. Then, "I'd love to Kara. Text me?"

"Yes? Yes. Okay, yes. Sounds like a plan. I'll text you." She gives her a big, cheesy thumbs up, thinks that's  _lame_ and waves again instead, cringes.

Lena's amusement is in full force, and so Kara escapes quickly, gets inside her apartment, closes the door and leans back heavily against it. She closes her eyes.

Okay.

Valentine's Day with Lena Luthor.

 _Okay_.

* * *

 

 "Well, maybe Lena Luthor can cheer you up." 

Kara, who's in the middle of complaining about Snapper and his terrible Monday mood to Alex, bolts upright on the couch.

"What?"

Alex is in the kitchen baking cookies. Kara had text her at lunch saying she craved the ones Alex makes, and then she found her sister in her apartment when she got home, creaming butter and sugar.

_I love you, Alex. Maybe even more than your cookies._

"She had flowers delivered. I was going to tell you once you finished your rant. Saw the delivery guy drop them off."

"Lena? Sent flowers?" Kara hops up from the couch, walks over to the kitchen. 

"Your favorite too," Alex points towards the desk pushed against the far wall. "Carnations."

Kara melts, her face crumples when she sees a bunch of beautiful, light purple carnations. Alex has already put them in a vase and they brighten up the room, Kara's day, her mood.

"You must of had a good night," Alex says but Kara's bearly listening.

There's a little note attached to the string wrapped around the top of the stems and Kara flips it over.

_Apparently, purple carnations symbolize capriciousness. Last night was quite unpredictable. My night changed in a very lovely way. Thank you._

_\- Lena_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is their Valentine's Day.


	3. I'll make it fun for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend Valentines together. There's some tequila, chocolate and an interruption from a certain couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My supercorp heart is beating happily. THAT episode! Thank you for kudos and comments. :)

Kara sends a _Happy Valentine's Day_ text to her closest friends and Alex. She retrieves a  _thank you, darling_  message from Eliza for sending her flowers, and she waits until she's sorted out a few things at work before texting Lena, her _actual_ (and yes, it's a secret because she hasn't told anyone she invited Lena around today) valentine.

They're friends and friends hang out together any day of the year, even if it's Valentine's Day. But Kara doesn't want to have to explain it to anyone. That her and Lena have become closer (though the flowers were a slight give away, especially how she avoided all conversation about them and ignored Alex's _what did you guys get up to? Was this the night we went to dinner? You! You saw her after? Kara! Kara... Kara! Tell me!_ ) And, just quietly, Kara didn't want anyone to suggest a _few_ of them all hang out tonight, like get the whole gang together and go out for a drink or something.

Nope, she has the evening planned and she has been looking forward to it.

Still, she finds she takes time, and awfully _long_ time to text Lena a valentine's message. A few messages have already been scrapped because they sounded too serious and then a couple of others because she's not sure how Lena would feel about her over the top use of emojis. 

In the end, she keeps it simple.

 

Kara

_Happy Valentine's Day!!! :) Is six okay for you tonight? :)_

11:00am _  
_

 

Lena

_Perfect. See you then._

11:20am

 

Kara laughs. Lena doesn't even acknowledge the day. Of course she wouldn't. Valentine's Day is over commercialized and-

_but the chocolate..._

Embarrassed, but not really caring (she's just glad to spend the time with Lena), Kara flips her phone over and begins to start the annoying task of editing an article.

Her phone dings.

 

Lena

_And happy Valentine's Day, my Valentine x_

11:21am

 

 _Oh okay, well, that's nice_. It has kind of... no it has _definitely_ made Kara smile, even more so than the absurd poem Winn had messaged her earlier.

Kara 

_!!!! :) :) :) !!!!!!!! Have a good day!_

11:23am

* * *

She tells Alex that she's having a night in and probably just going to eat more ice cream than her body weight.

Alex tells her can they also do that the following night too because they haven't had a sister's night in awhile, and she likes the idea of eating that much ice cream.

* * *

 

Kara just finishes setting up the coffee table with cartons... and cartons... and _cartons_ of Chinese takeout when there's a soft knock on the door. She takes a second to compose herself because she's been racing (a little flying too) around since four preparing for her evening with Lena. From what Kara gathered from Lena on their night out on Friday, is that Lena hasn't done this before. Or not for a long time, so she wants to make this special or just _fun_ for Lena.

She had told Lena to dress comfortably in a text after lunch _if you want to_ , so when she opens the door and sees Lena in a pair of black cotton pants, and a loose Burberry stripe wool t-shirt underneath her dark coat, she's a little stoked. Lena probably wears casual clothing all the time at home or maybe on a walk or something, but Kara has only ever seen her dressed for work or an event. 

Lena's hair is draped down her back in a messy plait and for the first time, the woman has no lipstick on. _You look great!_ is on the tip of Kara's tongue but instead she steps back and beckons Lena into her apartment.

"How are you?"

"I'm well," Lena steps past her and toes off her black slip on shoes. In her socks, Lena is considerably shorter. "I bought chocolate, for you, because that's a pretty standard Valentine's gift, right?"

"I like to think of chocolate is an every day gift. Let me take them off you," Kara grins, takes the box of assorted Belgium chocolates with hearts in her eyes.  _Belgium, oh God_ , her favorite kind. The good kind.

"Wow," Lena murmurs, as she treads further into the apartment. "You've really gone all out."

"Ehh," Kara follows, flicks her hand as if it's nothing. She watches Lena scan the blankets and pillows Kara's thrown on the couch, the gas heater she's maneuvered to keep Lena warm, the jug of Sangria she made after work and the hot food steaming inside plastic containers. "Not really, kind of, I suppose. I hope you like Chinese?"

"I do," Lena turns, leans against the back of the couch and crosses her ankles to give Kara her full attention. "I'm glad I had an early lunch. That's a lot of food, Kara." 

"It makes for fantastic leftovers the next day," Kara nods, her face spitting into a grin when she elicits a chuckle from the woman. "Here," she gestures for Lena's coat. "Let me take that."

"Oh, sure," Lena straightens, slips off her coat and passes it over. Kara makes a mental note to turn on the heater soon before goose bumps rise on Lena's bare arms. Their hands brush; it's nothing. "Thank you."

 "Sit down," Kara says while finding a free coat hanger amongst all her dresses on her clothes rack. "I googled 'best films in black and white' and found Casablanca?"

"You've never seen Casablanca?"

Lena's tone suggests that Kara probably _should_ have seen it.

"No," Kara finds a hanger and carefully puts Lena's coat on it. "It's one of those films I've heard of but never gotten around to watching."

"You're in for treat," Lena replies. 

"You don't mind watching it again?"

"No, of course not. Anything you want to watch is fine by me."

* * *

 Kara hasn't watched a film for a long time without pausing it to talk about  _how good looking that actor is_ or for replaying a scene to argue about a plot point or, most commonly, for making a trip to the freezer for a different flavor of ice cream.

But this time is different.

As the credits roll, Kara turns towards Lena who sits at the far end of the couch. Kara sits pressed to the other end, a massive bundle of blankets in the space between them. They haven't spoken since the film started, literally not a word in one hour and forty two minutes. 

"I loved it," Kara says in the dark, her voice sounding weird to her own ears. She grabs the remote to pause the credits. "You get used to it being in black and white after while."

"You do," Lena nods, sits up a little and stretches her arms in front of her. She looks at a Kara, gifts her a soft smile. "I was worried for a bit thinking you may have fallen asleep."

"No, no," Kara hops off the couch to turn the nearest light on. "I was a little engrossed in it. Sorry, I should have... did you want another drink or anything?"

"You make a great sangria, Kara, but after Friday I think I should-"

"- I have tequila!"

"Uhh," Lena looks bemused, leans her arms on the back of the couch to watch Kara in the kitchen. "You want tequila?"

Apparently, Kara does. She's not sure where the idea came from.

"Well, it could be fun," Kara supplies.

"When do you start work tomorrow?" 

"I can push it to eleven..."

"Twelve," Lena raises a perfect eyebrow. She lifts herself off the couch and slides her sock covered feet across the floor. "If you interview L Corp's CEO on their latest findings?"

Kara grins, rests her hands on her hips. "You have new findings?"

"I'm sure I could think of something."

Taking that as a _yes, let's drink_ , Kara stands on her tiptoes and opens the top cupboard in her kitchen.

"Alex bought me this because it's like the one drink that..."

Tequila gives her a buzz of energy... And... it helps her confidence.

"We've had quite a few memories," she finishes.

"Everyone has a good tequila story to tell," Lena stands on the opposite side of the bench, rests her elbows on the surface and looks as if she wants to know each and everyone of Kara's tales. The woman exudes interest, always looks intrigued and wanting to know more and more.

Slicing a lemon into wedges, Kara somehow manages to steer the conversation away from any stories (because half the memories are Alex drunk, not Kara) by asking Lena whether she prefers lemons or limes. She then grabs two shot glasses and the salt shaker, places them on the bench between them and starts pouring the alcohol.

"Here you go," Kara hands Lena one carefully.

It catches Kara's attention (it would catch _anyone's_ attention), the way Lena drags her tongue along the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger to wet her skin. When Lena looks up at her and raises an eyebrow as in _what are you waiting for?,_ Kara quickly follows suit. They shake the salt on their damp skin and clink their shot glasses together.

"To limes over lemons," Kara says and Lena gives her an agreeable nod.

They lick the salt off and swallow back the liquid.

Kara laughs, a lemon immediately wedged between her teeth, as she watches Lena's shoulders shudder.

"It's simply impossible to get used to," Lena says, running the tip of her tongue across her teeth then nibbling on the lemon.

"Again?"

Lena raises both her eyebrows high on her forehead and looks very impressed. It pleases Kara more than it should.

"Kara Danvers, you are trying to get me drunk," Lena accuses, her tone light.

"No, no!" Kara stresses. "I promise you I would never. Just-" she shrugs, doesn't really know what to say. "I thought it could be fun... for us."

Lena studies her for a long moment and she looks all serious and _why is she looking at her like that?_

But then Lena slides her shot glass back to Kara.

"Alright."

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Kara follows the order and parts her lips. She hears a drawn out  _hmmmmm_ from Lena and a rustle of plastic.

"Okay, here we are," the cushion dips slightly as Lena inches closer. A chocolate is placed between Kara's lips and she gets a whiff of the perfume she smelled on Lena days ago.

It's still alluring.

Kara chews on the chocolate then, in a 'the first person to answer correctly wins' fashion, shouts, "Hazelnut Priline!"

Immediately, Lena starts to laugh and Kara's eyes fly open, land on the woman struggling to contain her amusement.

 Lena throws a hand over her eyes. 

"What!" Kara finds her laugh endearingly contagious. "Was I right?"

"What on earth is hazelnut  _priline?"_

"It's that crunchy, golden stuff!"

"You mean  _praline?_ " 

"Oh? Oh? Ohhhh! Is it? Oh my god," Kara is horrified. "I've always said priline! Like, forever!"

"Okay," Lena shakes her head, actually swipes a finger under her eye and Kara has _never_ seen Lena laugh like that before. "I'll give you that one. A small linguistic error is fine."

"I can't believe it. _Praline_?" Kara scoffs. "Alright. Okay. I'm winning, right?"

"Just close your eyes," Lena chuckles and Kara does so. "Okay, ready?"

"Uh huh," Kara nods, smiles when she senses Lena's fingers close to her mouth.

"Now, take your time, Kara, because-"

"It's caramel! Caramel!"

"Oh my god," Lena laughs, stands from the couch, her hands on her hips as she bends at the waist. "I can't deal with you," she stands back upright, fans a hand in front of her face to cool her cheeks.

"I _know_  this is caramel!" Kara swallows the treat. "I know caramel chocolates like the back of my hand."

" _Salted_  caramel," Lena corrects, her cheeks pink. She sits down close to Kara again, still kind of laughing, and her smile is relaxed and fond. And even though Kara didn't intend to make her laugh, she's so glad she did.

"You shout it out each time with such certainty," Lena grins.

"I can't believe it," Kara responds. "I'm telling you they did not season that chocolate well enough. Your turn."

Lena sits back, moistens her lips and closes her eyes. But before Kara can decide on the chocolate, Lena flutters her eyelids open. 

"Priline," she says, still tremendously amused.

"Hey!" Kara looks up, blushes. "It's Alex's fault for never correcting me," she pulls her legs up on the couch, crosses them, takes no notice of her knee over Lena's thigh. "Close your eyes, Ms. Luthor."

Kara picks the chocolate, hovers it close to Lena's mouth. Then just _stays_ there. 

Lena just looks so...

"... Are you going to-" Lena starts.

"Yes! Sorry," Kara swallows. "Here."

"Alright," Lena opens her eyes once she has the chocolate in her mouth. Her hand covers her lips as she chews and muses over Kara's excited look. "There's definitely coconut ... And vanilla? Coconut and vanilla."

"Neehh," Kara makes a sound. "Wrong."

"What is it?"

"Coconut slash vanilla."

" _Slash_?"

"See?" Kara shows her the back of the box. "There's a slash symbol not an 'and'."

"You are ridiculous," Lena huffs, takes the tray of chocolates from her. "I'm not playing this game with you anymore." 

"Aw," Kara pouts, but steals a chocolate anyway. "It was fun while it lasted."

"I never knew how competitive you were, Kara," Lena curves her hand around Kara's bouncing knee. "I also think you've had too much tequila," she strokes her thumb once. "You're all bouncy."

Kara stares at the hand on her knee. Lena has pale hands, slender fingers, rings on two of them. The touch, while not on skin exactly, makes her feel _something_. 

Well, she thinks she feels something. The weight of Lena's hand on her knee is both comforting and exhilarating but-

"Notting Hill?" Kara asks, her voice high.

"Yes," Lena removes her hand, reaches for her glass of water. She rests the box of chocolates on Kara's lap. "I can't let you go without seeing Hugh Grant on Valentine's Day."

Kara honestly doesn't know whether she will be able to focus on the film.

* * *

"Kara.... Kara, Kara, KARA." 

Kara jolts awake.

There's a knock (more like a thump, actually) on her front door.

Carefully, she places her palm on the side of Lena's head and swaps her shoulder for a pillow. They had both fallen asleep during the film. She's not sure who nodded off first but she blames it on the tequila.The banging on her front door continues, and Kara prays to anything and everything that it won't wake the sleeping woman on her couch.

Because she knows _exactly_ who is knocking.

"We cameeee here with chocolates. And love. For you."

It's Maggie's voice now, and Kara tiptoes her way to the door, grumbling internally because one, she doesn't want them to wake Lena and two, she never told them she was spending the evening with Lena and especially after the flowers... They won't let this go. Ever.

There's another knock on her door, and there's a rhythm to it now. Like a beat. Alex is playing the drums on her front door.

"Oh god," Kara mumbles, opens the door and is greeted by two bright eyed woman. One, Maggie, the other, her sister. Both of them have been drinking.

"What's up, guys?" Kara plasters a smile on, doesn't quite open the door wide enough for them to see Lena. 

She'll say a quick hi then send them on their way.

"Chocolate," Alex shoves a box into Kara's hands.

"I've eaten three of them," Maggie whispers. "Sorry."

"We wanted to see how you were doing. If you wanted to watch a movie with us? We have been to the store," Alex wiggles a selection of five DVD's. "All romcoms."

"And one horror," Maggie inserts.

"I-" Kara pauses, casually glances over her shoulder and _oh no_  Lena's awake and watching her. Her hair looks a little tousled and Kara smiles despite the awkwardness that is bound to ensure. "That's really sweet of you guys, but I-"

Alex leans a hand against the door, pushes it open. "I bet Maggie at all three games of pool. Even, even with my head wooh--"

"You have company," Maggie states, puts a hand around Alex's waist to hold her steady. "Kara has company." 

"What?" Alex steps past Kara, comes to a halt when she sees Lena sitting on the couch. And it's probably one of the first times Kara has seen the CEO on edge. Or the second time, the first was also in Alex's presence.

"Oh," Alex murmurs.

Lena stands, straightens her T-shirt and walks over in her red socks and sleepy hair to collect her coat from its hanger. She gives Alex a brief nod as she passes.

There's tension in the room and Kara hates it.

"I should probably head off anyway-" Lena begins.

"No!" Kara interjects, her hand stretching out into the empty air. "I mean, yes, but, no. These guys, yes. Alex and Maggie. This is Maggie by the way-"

"How do you do," Maggie nods, wiggles her fingers in Lena's direction. Her grin is so wide Kara wonders if her jaw hurts. 

"And I'm just going to call them a taxi," Kara says looking at her sister, silently pleading with her to just... (She doesn't want to be rude but...) leave.

"Thank you," Alex says loudly. Kara sighs in relief. "Yes. Home. We should go... Because you've got your own-"

"Valentine," Maggie finishes.

"And we don't want to interrupt-"

"Whatever you two were doing," Maggie finishes again.

Kara blanches. "No. What?" They start giggling and Kara all but shoves her sister out the door. "Okay. You guys, as in just you two, wait downstairs and I'll call the taxi. They'll be really quick. They usually are..."

They never are.

"Kara it's fine," Lena assures her quietly from behind, places a hand on her elbow. Lena does well to ignore the unwavering stare from Alex ( and Alex does well to keep that stare because she's clearly had to much to drink).

"I've got work relatively early, so I should probably get home," Lena concludes.

"No, stay," Maggie jumps in and Kara could hug the woman. "Alex and I are heading down stairs. Right, Alex?"

Alex glances from Lena to Kara and back, and then once more just because she can.

"...Yes."

"So we'll be off and _thank you_ , Kara, for organizing the taxi." Maggie hooks a hand around the crook of Alex's Elbow and tugs. "See you girls later."

"Bye Kara, bye Leeny."

"Alex!" Kara spurts.

"Lena. Lena." Alex corrects herself, looks genuinely embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Ohhh," the realisation dawns on Maggie. "The flowers?" she asks. "The carnation sender-"

Kara shuts the door.

Mortified, she presses her back against it, puffs her cheeks a bit and looks up. Lena doesn't seem to phased, but _still_.

"I am _so_ sorry about that," Kara apologises profusely. "They were going out to play pool tonight and I knew they were planning on drinking but I didn't think they would turn up and-"

"It's fine, Kara. Please don't apologize," Lena soothes her. 

"My sister called you _Leeny_."

"It's a ... a new one," Lena chuckles. "The last name tends to get the worst interpretations."

"Ugh," Kara grimaces, pushes herself off from the door and walks over to flop on to the couch. "Alex is..."

Lena follows, perches on the edge of the couch until Kara sits properly and makes room for her. Lena sits close. She tilts her head and quirks a smile at Kara. "I don't think I've quite won over your sister yet."

"She's very protective. Please take no notice of her mother hen gaze." Kara manages a smile though she's still embarrassed.

"It's nice that she's always looking out for you."

Kara recognizes the air of melancholy in Lena's words.

"Perhaps I should have left an anonymous note with the flowers," Lena smiles. "I didn't quite think that through."

"No, no, I loved them  _and_ the note," Kara responds. "I've already told you a dozen times now but they were really beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"So..." Kara frowns. "I'm also sorry for the... Uh...for the way they... _insinuated_... that... you and I were, you know."

"Seeing each other?"

"Yes. That."

"It doesn't bother me in the slightest, Kara."

"Oh," Kara straightens her glasses.

Kara watches with nerves tingling _everywhere_ as Lena takes a breath and holds it for a moment before exhaling and turning her body to face her better. Lena crosses her legs, looks all business woman like, then:

"Kara, have you been in a relationship with a woman before?" 

"No," Kara's body flushes. "No, no, I'm not..."

She's not what? _Gay_? Suddenly, Kara questions everything. She didn't think she was but Lena... _Oh_ , she needs tequila. Something stronger. Something that works.

"I don't really know. I guess, but no I haven't," Kara stutters. "Have you?"

Lena gives her an apologetic smile for making her flustered. "Not for a long time," she then hesitates herself, unsure of whether to continue. "...And I wouldn't exactly call them relationships..."

"Oh." Kara blinks. "Right."

"Sorry," Lena crinkles her nose and Kara notices the way she leans away. "If I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, no, you haven't."

She _so_ has.

"Okay phew," Lena laughs it off and Kara is still hot and her heart is _still_ hammering. "I actually did text for someone to collect me when your sister arrived, so I should probably get ready," Lena stands.

"Sure," Kara follows the action, fumbles around the blankets at her feet. "Thanks for coming though. I hope you had a good time."

"I did." Lena responds, eyes flashing with warmth. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime? If you would like to, of course."

"Yes!" Kara nods. _Duh._  "A hundred percent. A hundred and ten percent, even."

Lena chuckles, slips on her shoes then with her hand on the door handle, pauses and turns. "I just..." she bites her lip and sighs. "It seems like your sister wasn't aware that we were hanging out tonight. And I know you're close to your sister and so you probably tell her most things... You didn't tell her because I'm... well, me? A Luthor?... Because of my family?"

"No. No, no, no." 

"No?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Okay," Lena smiles, though she doesn't look entirely sure. "I know that over half of your friends, the people you know, probably don't trust me-"

"But I trust you," Kara interrupts. "I know you and I trust you. Completely. I mean... I don't just invite _anyone_ to a Kara's Valentine's Night Extravaganza," she jokes.

A slow smile creeps up on Lena's face.

" _Thank you_ , Kara. Seriously, thank you for tonight," she responds, clears her throat then gestures to the front door. "...Do you think the taxi has picked them up yet?"

"I'll walk down with you," Kara offers. "Just in case." 

* * *

Alex and Maggie have already gone by the time they get downstairs.

But Alex texts a  _i'm so sorry for barging in are you okay?_ an hour later when Kara's tucked up in bed. 

And then Kara spends a restless few hours wondering about Lena. And then the blankets she took from the couch still faintly smell of the woman and Kara thinks she needs to talk, so she texts Alex at two in the morning.

_sister night still on? I need advise! Love you._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! One more chapter!


	4. Hypothetical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a sister's night + Kara texts Lena and invites her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guilty of reading every supercorp fan fic instead of finishing my own lol

Perhaps Kara should have told Lena she had dated women.

_Oh. Yes. Heaps. Tons! I date them all the time. Not at the same time just-_

_Or_

She could have said no...  _not yet_... And then given her a side glance, a smile, and Lena surely would have picked up on the subtle hint.

But is that what Kara wants?

To tell Lena she may, might, most definitely has a sort of, small, stupendous crush on her?

_Yes. No. I think so._

And is it even a crush? Since when did she start crushing on women? Or one woman. Just Lena. Only Lena.

Alex had said that when she thinks back to her younger self, she sees it; the clues that she was attracted to girls.

The best friend she liked.

But that's not the same with Kara. Lena is the _only_ woman she's ever seriously thought about. There's been no other women that has made her feel like... this. And the thoughts she had about Lena last night while she was in bed and still kind of floaty from tequila...were definitely new. 

But even if she is brave enough to tell Lena what she's feeling... does Lena feel anything in return? Lena has dated women or been with women, but they might be the complete opposite to Kara. 

Kara might not be her type.

And that's okay.

It's totally okay.

They have this great, growing friendship and it's warm and comfortable and safe.

And Lena is in need of a friend.

She is Lena's _only_ friend.

"You've been nibbling on that same chip for fifteen minutes."

Kara yelps, doesn't quite jump _out_ of her skin, but she almost falls off the couch, and she does kick her foot out and hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Ow."

It didn't actually hurt.

The corn chip in her hand has fallen onto her chest. Alex's mouth gapes open. Kara picks the chip up, shoves it in her mouth, crunches it, swallows, and turns her attention to Alex.

Alex raises an eyebrow, and Kara just  _knows_ it's the 'what the hell is going on' raise.

So to stop the questioning before it starts, Kara picks up the plastic bowl between them.

"And you've eaten the entire bowl," Kara accuses, glances away from Alex because her stare is full of suspicious concern. "I'll refill."

It's the perfect excuse to escape into the kitchen.

" _Kara_ ," Alex calls after her, and the tone of her voice is all big sisterly and Kara loves it but simultaneously hates it. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kara stands in the kitchen and shakes the last of the chips into bowl, spends way too long opening the cupboard, lifting the trash can lid and discarding the foil wrapper. "What do you mean?"

"You said in your message you needed advise. Is it about work?" Alex has turned on the couch now, arms folded along the back of it, chin resting on her hands. She watches Kara muck around in the kitchen. "Are you having trouble juggling the DEO and your job at Catco because I've been thinking-"

"Works fine," Kara interjects quickly to settle any concerns. Her problem is definitely not work. Her work as a reporter and Supergirl took her mind off other things today, sort of. "It's going really well, actually. Don't you think? The whole teams getting along great. Winn's doing fantastic and were you thirsty? I could go get you one of those iced teas you like. I'll only be a second, literally. They have this new flavour that--"

"Is it about Lena?"

"What?" Kara grips the bowl of chips too firmly, has to remind herself to relax and breathe so she doesn't crack the plastic under her fingertips. She loosens her hold but pulls the bowl against her chest as if it's some form of armour. "Is what Lena?"

At the moment, everything is Lena.

Two hours ago everything was Lena.

When she woke up this morning and received a  _I hope your head is okay_ message from Lena... everything was Lena.

"Why you've literally sat here for over an hour and paid no attention to the film," Alex responds.

"I _have_ paid attention."

"Kara."

"We replayed that Spader scene like ten, twenty times!"

"Did something happen between you and Lena?"

" _No!"_

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure!? Yes, I'm sure." Kara scoffs. "What, what do you mean has something happened? With Lena? What could have happened? No. Nothing has happened."

She doesn't want to get defensive, but she's getting defensive, and does Alex _know_ something? Are her feelings that obvious?

_Please don't let them be._

"Okay." Alex backs down before Kara explodes into a flustered mess. Alex lifts her hands in surrender and turns back around on the couch. Kara breathes and Alex is still talking despite facing the other way. "I'm sorry. I thought it had something to do with her. That something may have happened last night."

"Nothing happened," Kara replies weakly, because nothing did happen. _But imagine if something did happen._  Would she tell Alex? Of course she would."We just watched a couple of movies and..." With a long sigh, Kara exits the kitchen and slouches back down on the couch. "Why don't you like Lena?"

"It's not that I don't like her..." Alex begins.

"You just don't trust her."

"I don't _know_ her very well," Alex says. "And in my line of work... you know trust doesn't come easy, Kara. I know you like her. And I'm sorry. It just takes a bit getting used to Lena being-"

"She's really nice," Kara cuts her off, doesn't want to hear the _a Luthor_.  _She's a Luthor. Brought up by Lillian Luthor. The young sister of Lex Luthor. Do you know what kind of stuff she was exposed to._

But how is that even an excuse anymore? Lena sent her mother to prison. Lena knows right from wrong. And Lena has done right, each and every time.

"Yeah?" Alex says, probes for more.

"And she's _kind_ , she is," Kara responds, pointing a finger at Alex to emphasize her point. "Everyone just assumes she has dark ulterior motives because she's a Luthor." Kara takes a handful of chips and shoves them in her mouth, chews. "Did you see that article about her today?"

"No," Alex replies. "It's best to avoid any gossip article written in Spy. I'm sure Lena pays no attention to them."

"It's unfair. That's what it is."

"When your Lex's sister, Kara, people are going to pull you up on any little thing. They will jump to conclusions. Make up rumors. I know it's unfair. I do. But from what I can tell, Lena is smart and ressiliant-"

"-Who also has feelings and the ability to get  _hurt_. I've seen it. She has this whole tough exterior thing but... this, this situation with her mother has... I know she's upset. _More_ than upset."

"Which is why she is very lucky to have you as a friend," Alex smiles. "Just be there for her. It's all you can do."

  _Be there for her as a friend._

"Lena's done a lot of good," Kara adds.

"I know." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Alex."

"Hmm?"

Kara reaches out to grab the remote off the table and presses pause on the device. She pulls her knees to her chest, wiggles her toes in her warm socks and stares down at them.

"How did you know you liked Maggie?"

Alex draws out a long  _well..._ and sits up a bit straighter, spends a long moment watching Kara, wondering what exactly to say and why the question in the first place.

"I guess..." Alex clears her throat a little and Kara, exaggerating her _it's time for a story_ posture, rests her chin on her kneecaps and watches Alex with a fondness she makes no attempt to hide. 

Alex shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed. A small smile forms on her lips. "I liked being around her. Being around her feels good. And comfortable. Like it does at home."

"Things just clicked between us. I wanted to know her more and more and..." Alex laughs at Kara's wide eyes, finds herself blushing at her admission, so she steals the bowl of chips from Kara only to be in despair when she finds it empty. "And she never hogs all the food."

"You did the exact same thing earlier."

"I'll get the shortbread."

"Good idea," Kara grins, lightly kicks Alex as she climbs over the back of the couch. "Bring the whole container." 

Alex scoffs but agrees.

"I'm happy for you." Kara watches Alex prance to the kitchen. "You and Maggie. I'm glad you found each other."

"Thanks, Kara," Alex says from the kitchen. "So can I ask again what you needed advise about? It's not often you text me at two in the morning wanting my world renowned wisdom."

"It was about Lena," Kara admits quietly.

Alex stops her rummaging in the pantry, peeks around the cupboard door.

"Yeah?"

Kara presses a palm to each cheek and holds them there. Tells herself to chill. She can tell Alex anything. She knows this. But it doesn't make it any easier.

"I'm... worried... that..." Kara winces. "I might feel something for her that's a littlemorethanafriend."

"Okay," Alex hums, calm and collected, and Kara doesn't know whether to be afraid of her cool reaction or terrified. "And you don't want that?"

"... I mean I do like the feelings," Kara feels the heat on her cheeks strengthen, her heart loud in her ears. "I just don't know if it's bad?"

"Why would it be bad?" Alex asks, walks back over to her and places the container of shortbread between them on the couch. She pops open the lid and takes one.

Kara is mighty surprised. 

Shouldn't Alex be listing off all the reasons why it would be bad?

But Alex is just watching her, waiting.

"Because Lena needs a friend. Especially now with her mother in prison."

"True," Alex nods. 

"And... There's Supergirl."

"Good point." 

"And... what if she feels nothing in return? I mean, she probably doesn't see me as anything more than a friend anyway."

"... Do you know if Lena is interested in women?" Alex picks up another shortbread cookie, bites into it and gives Kara a quick thumbs up for her quality baking. 

"She said she's dated-"

"Wait," Alex stops her. "You guys have actually talked about dating women?"

"Only very quickly," Kara rushes out. "She said she has dated women... but she wouldn't exactly call them relationships."

It only takes a second before Alex's stunned look stretches into a grin, her eyebrows wriggling.

"So... she's experienced in some... _areas_." Alex's eyes flash teasingly.

"Oh my god, don't!" Kara covers her ears, blushes. She thinks of her thoughts the night before.

Lena on this very couch with her. 

Lena's hair down and messy and  _her stained lips and her fingers on Kara's thigh and-_

"Uhhhhgh." Kara groans and hides her face in the cushion next to her. "I literally just got out of the shortest relationship with James, stopped one starting with Mon-el and now I have feelings for Lena?! What is wrong with me! Maybe I've been poisoned by some substance or maybe-"

Alex snorts. "Nothing is wrong with you. Hey," She squeezes the back of Kara's neck. "Sit up. I want to tell you something."

Reluctantly, Kara straightens and pouts at her sister. Alex rubs her back.

"What your feeling is normal, Kara. And if you have feelings for Lena, no matter how strong or small they are, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with how you're feeling."

Kara's pout moulds into a confused frown.

"I just- I dont know how to proceed... I mean I have only just acknowledged it, and I want to know if she feels the same but...I'd hate to ruin our friendship."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"I think you should tell her."

Oh.

Ohhhh, just the thought of it makes Kara squirm.

"Because that's what you did with Maggie?"

Alex shrugs because kind of, yeah.

And:

"Because I don't think you're going to be able to quash your feelings. No matter how hard you try."

"I thought you'd try and stop me."

"I'm trying really hard not to be over protective here," Alex nods vigorously and Kara grins. "And... unfortunately," she sighs dramatically. "I'm not allowed to ban you from seeing Lena."

"As if I would listen." 

"Which is exactly my point. You've made up your mind about Lena, and I can't change that. If you have feelings for her and want to see if she feels the same, then you should go for it."

"God. The thought of telling her makes me feel unwell."

"Or," Alex laughs. "You've just eaten too much food tonight."

"What if she freaks out?"

"I'll be here for you."

"You will?"

"Kara," Alex admonishes. "I will _always_ be here for you."

 

 

* * *

 

Kara is sure her mobile phone has gained unhealthy weight. It feels heavy in her hand, uncomfortable. She should message Lena, shouldn't she? Just to talk. See how her day was. 

"Just message her and start a conversation."

Alex and her ideas.

Alex is like a school kid, squashed beside her on the couch; the glee evident on her face. _Just text her, Kara. See what she's up to._

Kara thinks Alex is right, it can't hurt. And messaging Lena is a nice thing to do.

So she should.

She will.

Kara also thinks Alex is getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

 

**Kara**

_Hey_  :)  _How was your day? I hope you weren't too tired_

**7:59pm**

 

**Lena**

_I was just thinking about you._

**8:02pm**

 

Alex wiggles beside her and actually _oooohs_. Kara doesn't know what's gotten into her, thinks she's had too much sugar.

"She likes you."

"Oh yeah?" Kara laughs. "And how did you get that from one message?"

 Though, in all honesty, the thought of Lena thinking about her is sweet. 

Her phone buzzes and Alex mentions something about  _a double message, huh!_

"I swear you're on a sugar high," Kara says.

 

**Lena**

_I have an event next Saturday evening. It's a little flashy, probably terribly boring, and I'm hoping to make a quick getaway, but I'm in desperate need of a plus one... If you're interested?_

**8:05pm**

 

"Plus one," Alex says, her tone dripping with amusement.

"She's in desperate need," Kara frowns. "Should I say yes?"

 Her phone buzzes.

 

**Lena**

_I've heard the caterers are splendid._

**8:06pm**

 

"Oooh I wonder what type of food it is."

 

**Kara**

_If you're trying to lure me with free food... Then it's totally working! I'd love to._

**8:08pm**

 

**Lena**

_I'd never do such a thing. Thank you xx_

**8:09pm**

 

**Kara**

  _:)_

**8:10pm**

 

"Is that all you're sending?" Alex literally has her chin on Kara's Shoulder.

"I like smiley faces. Turn the movie back on."

Alex rolls her eyes but does so.

Kara finds herself staring at her phone instead of the film, and then she wonders if the smiley face put an end to their conversation.

She should have asked a question.

Asked Lena what the dress code was for the event next weekend.

But her phone _finally_  (it's only been a couple of minutes ) does buzz.

 

**Lena**

_You didn't come by today. I assume you got to work at a reasonable time?_

**8:14pm**

 

**Kara**

_I did! Sorry, work was hectic :)_

**8:15pm**  

**Kara**

_I hope you're not at work right now..._

**8:15pm**

 

**Lena**

_Home!_

**8:20pm**

 

**Kara**

_Well done! I'm proud of you ;)_

**8:23pm**

 

**Lena**

_... Sifting through poorly written emails_

**8:25pm**

 

**Kara**

_Just close your laptop. It works. Do something else. :) :)_

**8:30pm**

 

**Lena**

_Are you offering a more enjoyable alternative?_

**8:35pm**

 

 _Oh_.

 _Ohhh_.

Kara clears her throat.  _Whoops._ Alex turns and nudges her with her foot. 

"What is it?"

"Uh..."

Kara passes over her phone and waits for the slow smile to settle on Alex's face.

"Huh."

"What should I say?"

"Invite her over," Alex suggests casually. 

"It's sister's night."

Alex gives her a look. "And as the older, wiser sister." She blinks. "I think you should invite her over."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"You think I should?"

"I think you should."

"Ohh..." Kara freaks out a little. "I don't know." She rubs her eyes, and reminds herself to put on her glasses if she does see Lena. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asks. "You don't have to say anything. You can just hang out with her."

"Yeah? Yeah," Kara agrees. "Okay."

 

**Kara**

_I can offer you tea or coffee... And home baked shortbread..._

**8:40pm**

 

**Lena**

_Are you teasing me, Kara._

**8:42pm**

 

**Kara**

_NO!_

**8:42pm**

 

**Lena**

_I do love shortbread._

**8:43pm**

 

**Kara**

_Come around?_

**8:45pm**

 

**Lena**

_Give me twenty minutes?_

**8:47pm**

 

**Kara**

_I fully just lured you with food :) see you soon!_

**8:50pm**

 

Once the message is sent Kara jumps from the couch and dashes into the kitchen.

Alex turns the film off. "Where are you going?"

Kara opens the fridge, grabs out the extra shortbread dough. "I need to make more."

Alex laughs. "Okay. I'll leave you to it but if you need to call me tonight or _anything_ -"

"Wait." Kara shakes warm water from her hands and grabs a dish towel to dry them. "Can you stay for a bit? Just until she's here?"

Alex looks confused as she walks over to Kara. "You want me to be here when she arrives?"

Kara breaks off a chunk of dough and rolls it along the bench to Alex. 

"I didn't tell you that I was going to be with her last night. And I think... she thought I didn't want to because I was ashamed of hanging out with her or something? Because of who she is, who her family is. I don't know exactly, but I think she may have been a bit upset. I mean, I do tell you _everything_. And she knows that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were spending time with her?"

"... I honestly don't know," Kara shrugs. "Maybe it was my feelings for her and I was scared? But I do know it had nothing to do with her being a Luthor."

Alex nods. "I know there a lot of people out there who are suspect of her. I work with a lot of those people. But... If you're sure about her, then I'm with you the entire way." Alex grabs a cookie cutter. "And I'm making shortbread for her. So..."

"And you don't just do that for anyone."

"Exactly."

 

* * *

 

"She's here."

As soon as Kara has spoken there's a knock on her apartment door. In a rush, she puts the tray of biscuits into the oven, sets the timer and washes her hands. Alex's gaze follows her movements, senses the nerves building in her sister. Kara stops beside her before going to opening the door.

"You good?" Alex asks, gently takes her wrist.

Kara nods, breathes _yes,_ and pulls her in for a quick hug.

"Thanks for the talk, Alex. And for understanding."

"Anytime. And remember, call me tonight if you want to." Alex gives her a stern look. "My phone is always on me."

Kara gives her one last nod before turning the handle and opening the door. Lena looks all warm and snuggly, wrapped in a dark green coat, wearing black tights and a thick wool scarf. Her cheeks are pink from the wind, beautiful, and Kara watches her grin, a little hesitantly, before unraveling her scarf.

"It's ridiculously freezing out there."

"You'll be warm in here," Kara ushers her inside and closes the door to keep the cool air out. "I put the heater on earlier. I can turn it up if you like?"

"No, it's perfectly warm in here. Thank you. How are..." Lena's sentence drifts off when she spots Alex hovering in the kitchen.

And Lena is suddenly _so_  tense. Like the snap of her fingers quick.

But it doesn't last long. Lena's mouth pops open as if she's just remembered something, and she takes an instinctive step backwards.

"I'm interrupting your night," she states, notices the dinner plates, juice and empty bowl on the coffee table. 

"No." Kara shakes her head.

"You didn't," Alex pipes up from the kitchen, and Kara wants to hug her for the welcoming tone. "More like the other way around. I was suppose to leave an hour ago," Alex smiles at Lena then Kara, reaches for her leather jacket. "I stuck around when Kara told me you were coming, wanted to apologize for last night, actually. I'm not usually like that."

"Ha!" Kara grins. "Oh, _really_ _Alex_... Remember the time Winn met-"

"Ignore her." Alex crosses her arms, glares at her sister. "But I am sorry for the loud intrusion last night."

"It's fine," Lena nods, relaxes somewhat, but Kara catches her fiddling with the scarf in her hand. "It was... amusing," Lena decides on, smiles lightly and Kara beams.

"The way you say that makes me even more embarrassed," Alex responds. "Anyway, I have to go. Maggie's expecting me. Oh, I forgot," She goes back into the kitchen, opens the freezer and pulls out a tub of ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Kara asks, eyes set on _her_ ice cream tub in Alex's hands.

"Maggie has this thing for vegan ice cream and while I appreciate her... choices." She wrinkles her nose "I'm in need of proper, tasty ice cream. Thanks Kara."

"I bought that today," Kara whines.

"I'll buy you more tomorrow."

Kara watches her sister leave, watches her ice cream longingly. Lena's hand lifts to wave at Alex. The door shuts and it's just the two of them. 

"You mentioned last night you were spending the evening with your sister tonight," Lena says, smiles apologetically. "And it completely slipped my mind."

"Well, I'm glad it did slip your mind," Kara says happily, forgetting about her ice cream and remembering that _Lena_ is here. Alex can take her entire fridge if she wants. She gestures for her to come further into her apartment. "Because I wanted you to come around. Can I get you a tea or coffee? Juice? Milk? Or, I can go out and get you something different?"

"Ah, no," Lena smiles at the strange offer to actually go outside in this weather and find a drink she may want. "A tea would be lovely." She unbuttons her coat and drapes it over the back of the couch. _It's_ _okay_ she says when Kara reaches to hang it up. 

Lena, dressed in a long sleeved black dress that Kara loves, finds herself a seat on one of the kitchen stools and watches Kara grab two mugs from the shelf and turn the oven off.

"You're cooking? It smells delicious in here."

"The shortbread," Kara opens the oven door so Lena can see inside.

"I didn't realize you meant freshly baked."

"Only the best in this household," Kara responds jokingly. "I hope you like them," she adds as she fills the jug with water. "Herbal tea okay?"

"Yes. Green, if you have it. I can't recall the last time I had proper home baking." Lena shakes her head. "You're spoiling me, Kara. I might never leave." 

"That wouldn't be so terrible," Kara glances at her. "It would stop me from eating them all myself!"

"Well, I come with many perks," Lena winks, and even though Kara faults at the flirtatious tone, she is so glad Lena came around. That she invited her around.

Kara places a green tea bag in each mug, puts an oven mitt on, removes both trays of shortbread from the oven and places them on the stove top.

"How was your day?" 

"Hmm," Lena hums. "Relatively quiet, surprisingly. Tomorrow's looking much the same; my first meeting's not until after lunch."

"Oh, that's great for you." Kara knows how hard Lena works and how much time she spends in her office. She slides one of the teas to Lena, fills a plate up with warm shortbread and moves around the kitchen island to sit on the other stool next to Lena. "They've probably a bit crumbly. They're still hot."

Lena nods but takes one anyway She rests it on the small plate in front of her. "Do you do a lot of cooking?"

"I do a bit of baking," Kara replies. "I'm not as keen on cooking dinners and things, but I think that's more due to getting home late and not being bothered to cook. Like tonight for example," Kara gestures towards the empty pizza box.

"I know what you mean. Especially when you're only cooking for one."

"Do you like baking?" Kara wonders.

Lena's answer is a long moan between closed red lips, a crumb on the corner of her mouth, and Kara freezes at the sound.

"These are _so_ good," Lena compliments, licks the crumb away, bearly hears Kara's previous question and thankfully misses the way Kara stalls at her noise of appreciation. "They do the whole melt in the mouth thing," she chews, her hand politely over her mouth as she speaks.

" _Kara_."

The way she says her name is... is really something.

Kara's voice is high and fast. "I'm glad you like them!"

"They are divine." Lena lifts an eyebrow and cheekily says, "I'm so glad we met."

"Me too," Kara smiles, though she thinks her tone didn't quite pull off the lightness Lena's did.

"And to answer your question, no. No." Lena places half the cookie down and brushes her hands together. She frowns for a moment, looks down at her tea, then, "Lex was often in the kitchen when he was young with Mother. I sort of hovered around the kitchen and watched but never joined in," she wraps her hands around the warm mug. And Kara wonders how she can do it for so long because the mug is so hot and it must sting her hands. "However, I did get to eat a lot of slices and cakes. Lex was really into it for awhile."

"You didn't like joining in?"

As soon as she says it, she regrets it.

"...It was more that I didn't like to intrude on their time in the kitchen, I suppose. I was only very young at the time and even now I still remember exactly how I felt watching them. Lillian wasn't... _Isn't_ the most welcoming person."

Kara is silent and Lena's face is  _sad_  and conflicted and _dammit_.

"But, _but_..." Lena scrambles to lighten the mood again. She manages to smile. "They never made shortbread as nice as yours."

Kara smiles softly in return, wants to say something that would comfort Lena, childhood Lena, but isn't sure how to go around it, or if Lena would even want her to try.

So, she pushes the full plate of shortbread closer to Lena and says:

"If you ever feel like having a baking day you know who to call. I love being able to bake on weekends. We should so have a baking day! It'll be fun and we-" She quickly apologizes when her phone buzzes loudly on the surface of the bench.

Please don't let it be a Supergirl emergency.

Please.

Please.

It's Alex.

 

_Thank you again for the ice cream x (p.s Maggie with all her detective knowledge thinks Lena likes you. Apparently, she picked up a 'vibe'.) Pp.s I didn't tell her anything._

 

"Someone knows how to make you smile."

"Hm?" Kara looks up, flips her phone over on the bench and shakes her head at Lena's curious look. "Sorry. It's nothing."

Lena smirks, picks up her shortbread and takes a delicate bite. "The color on your cheeks suggest otherwise."

"Color? No?" Kara brushes her knuckles against her skin. "It's warm in here?"

"Maybe." Lena smiles, followed by a short laugh. "So these-"

"-Can I ask you something? Ah," Kara touches the frames of her glasses, realizes she's interrupted. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Lena responds, lifts a hand to gesture for her to continue. "Go ahead."

"It's a bit of a random question."

"That's okay."

Kara glances over Lena's shoulder, stares at the little globe she has sitting on the mantle piece. Wouldn't it be good to just fly away if this goes wrong? Well, she literally could fly away... but-

"Kara? Is everything alright?" 

The encouraging, warmness behind Lena's words has Kara looking back at her.

"It's just..." she begins. "Last night you asked whether I had dated other women before..."

Lena is surprised by the comment. Immediately, she places her tea back on the bench, looks all serious and intrigued.

"Yes?"

"Did you... think that I had?"

"Uhh," Lena lightly clears her throat, lifts her chin as she chuckles. "No. I didn't. Although, I suppose I wasn't entirely sure... You could have been experimental in college." She grins, and Kara blushes at the thought.

Because her college years were not like that, not at all.

Kara stares down at her fingers, tries to resist the urge to wring her hands together. Or squeeze the edge of the bench really hard because that would definitely not end well.

"Would you... hypothetically speaking, would you be interested in someone that hadn't dated woman before?"

"Oh."

Kara wonders whether a  _sorry, it's an article I'm working on for Catco... a personal look into..._

That will never work.

Lena's  _oh_ makes her nervous. What does 'oh' even mean? Surprise? Joy? Disappointment?

Surprise.

" _Hypothetically speaking_ ," Lena finally responds, her eyebrows crinkling as she looks at Kara. She suspects. Kara knows she suspects. You don't say 'hypothetically speaking' like _that_.

"I don't believe I'd have a problem."

And then she smiles and her lipstick looks darker than normal. The mascara she has on looks thicker. Her eyes are greener and bright.

"Right," Kara nods, feigning nonchalance, feeling anything but. "Great. Or not great. Just. Normal. Hey, did you maybe want to watch something?" She hooks a thumb over her shoulder and points at the television.

And bless Lena for agreeing instantly, not saying another word about the out of the blue question.

But she does sit closer to Kara on the couch.

* * *

 

"Do you know the Great Wall can be seen from space?"

"Do you know that you are literally sitting on the edge of your seat? For a documentary?"

"It's interesting!" Lena defends, but slides back on the couch. She huffs at Kara's giggle, tells her that documentaries are her _thing_.

Kara files _Lena likes documentaries_ away in her brain for future use. She finds the fact endearing. She also finds the heat that has crept up Lena's neck adorable.

During the commercials, Lena tells Kara some of the places she's traveled to, the cuisine she likes and when she asks Kara the same question in return, Kara has that same sudden craving she did the night before. But worse. Stronger.

She wants to tell Lena everything.

 _Everything_.

Lena would be interested and fascinated and  _oh man_ Kara could tell her so many things about Krypton.

Would it be so bad? To tell Lena she's Supergirl? 

Lena is trustworthy and her friend and she likes Supergirl and Kara likes her...

"Earth to Kara?"

Kara blinks.

"Hey," Lena smiles when she gains Kara's attention. And after a soft  _hi_ from Kara, she asks, abnormally nervously for the business woman, "I was wondering if I could ask _you_ something now?"

Kara turns to properly face Lena on the couch, pulls her legs up and crosses them.

"Of course."

"Okay," Lena makes the decision to turn the television off. The room is silent and Kara can easily hear the quick beat of Lena's heart. "Why did you want to know if I would be interested in dating someone... who hadn't been with women before?"

Kara presses her lips tightly together.

"...Just curious I suppose." 

"Yeah?" Lena nods. "Really?"

 "It was Alex who text me before."

And Kara leaps off the couch to go grab her phone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more chapters :) the next one is almost done :)


	5. Wait, you want this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reads Alex's text + feelings are shared + it's getting a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments. I still have to reply to the comments, but just know that I really, really appreciate them! :)

For some reason, Kara decides to show Lena the message Alex sent her.

For some reason.

Whatever the reason, she regrets it almost immediately.

 

_Thank you again for the ice cream x (p.s Maggie with all her detective knowledge thinks Lena likes you. Apparently, she picked up a 'vibe'.) Pp.s I didn't tell her anything._

 

"I'm interested to know what things I did to give off this _vibe_."

Kara wants to use her heat vision and destroy the phone in Lena's hand.

The way Lena says 'vibe' makes her squirm.

Lena is up and off the couch, and she's not exactly pacing, but one hand grips Kara's phone tightly, the other slides the hair tie from her pony tail, and she runs her fingers through it. The action makes her hair go a little messy, and it's kind of _hot_ but Kara is harshly pulled away from that thought when Lena laughs. It's a shrill sound as if this is unbelievable and Lena's reading the message again.

"A _vibe_. She was here for two minutes. What could I have possibly done?"

Lena stares at her.

It's a cutting stare. One that Kara would expect Lena uses when she wants to intimidate. It does the job well. Kara's feeling thoroughly intimidated.

She wants to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole that is filled with food. Then she wants to eat all the food for comfort and die.

What on earth gave her the idea to show Lena a message that implied Lena _liked_ her.

It's embarrassing for Lena, and it's embarrassing for herself. What was she thinking? Clearly, she wasn't thinking. But she thought that they would maybe laugh it off. Or maybe, somewhere in that little pathetic needy space in her heart, she hoped Lena would agree with the message. Then it would have made things a lot easier on Kara's behalf when telling Lena she had feelings for her.

Absurd.

Just ridiculous, really, making Lena uncomfortable when Kara is the one with the feelings.

What a good friend. What a great friend.

"I shouldn't have shown you." Kara reaches for her phone but Lena steps back and reads it again. Out loud. Kara groans and lifts her glasses to quickly rub at her eyes. "Lena. I'm sorry. Take no notice."

But Lena is getting pinker by the second and _oh god_ if Lena is getting pink with anger, then Kara doesn't know what she'll do.

"You didn't pick up on anything?""

No!" Kara assures her, hands gesturing widely. "Of course I didn't. Maggie is... Maggie is a _tease_. She's joking. I don't know why I even showed you. It's clearly not true. I know it's not true."

Lena parts her lips to reply and Kara holds her breath. But then Lena stops and hesitates for some reason, closes her eyes. Kara watches her rub small circles at her temples.

 _Oh dear god_. Lena is literally rubbing her temples because of the message. Is it that stressful?

"Lena, I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable. Can we just forget this?"

One day Kara will laugh at this and so will Lena.

_remember that time I showed you that message oh ha ha ha and Maggie thought you liked me ha ha ha how ridiculous ha ha ha..._

Kara wonders if she should suggest they call it a night. It's already late, and Lena looks about ready to dart out the door and never come back again.

Kara sometimes wonders why she does these things.

Why does she put herself in these awkward situations.

Why does she think about finding Lena _pretty_ when the woman's all hysterical and worried because of a stupid text message.

Why does she pick up _another_ shortbread and eat it.

"It's not entirely true."

Kara sits half the cookie on her thigh.

"What's not entirely true?"

Lena smiles at her, weakly, then turns to walk to the other side of the room. Far away from Kara. Well, not that far but at least a few metres. She leans her back against the wall and stares at her.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asks and begins to panic when Lena tilts her head back to look at the ceiling.

When people do that and blink in quick succession it only means one thing.

"I'm fine," Lena looks back at her, but struggles to keep her focus. "I'm just... worried that I'm going to ruin the one good thing in my life right now."

Kara clears her throat. The shortbread sticks to the roof of her mouth. It feels serious. Lena's tone. That statement.

She has no idea what Lena is talking about, thinks that perhaps her reaction wasn't about the message after all. Something else could be going on. Like Lena's mother in prison for one. Kara must remember that Lillian was taken to prison only weeks ago. Things are still raw.

Lena looks exceptionally worried and Kara has the urge to walk over to her and comfort her. But she stays on the couch, turns around on it so she's facing Lena.

"What will you ruin?"

"Our friendship," Lena laughs a little. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

Confused, Kara shakes her head. She's not sure what's happening. Why is Lena even questioning that?

"Lena, our friendship is rock solid. We'll always be friends. Friends forever... which sounds a little cheesy saying that out loud but you get my point."

Lena smiles. "That's sweet."

Kara grins. Then, after a moment, "Can we just maybe pretend Alex never messaged me? I didn't mean for it to make you feel awkward." She's still not sure what's going on but she wants Lena to relax or feel comfortable enough to talk about her mother or _anything_ with her. "Let's watch another documentary? Netflix has heaps of good ones."

"There is just one problem," Lena sounds breathless, nervous and Kara's heart pounds. Lena just stays where she is, back pressed against the wall.

There is a problem. Their friendship is a problem, maybe? It must be the message.

"Okay?" Kara probes. "Because I can totally talk to Alex and just remind her that you know we're friends and any vibe Maggie may have somehow picked up on is-"

"Maggie is right, Kara."

Kara's mouth gapes.

Lena glances up at the ceiling.

"Maggie... is right?"

_Wait, wait, wait._

_Maggie is right._

_Maggie picked up on a vibe._

"Are you _serious_?" Kara questions.

"Very," Lena nods. She forces her gaze back to Kara but looks uneasy. "It's kind of hard not to have feelings for you, Kara. You're like... no one I've ever met before," she laughs a little. She looks so tentative. "You're lovely to be around."

Kara wonders if it's possible to melt from surprise. Or sweet compliments. Or everything that Lena just said, implied.

"Thank you!" She doesn't know what to say, and her expression of thanks is loud and awkward. "That's really nice, you're great to be around too. Warm and kind and hanging out with you and stuff... is... it's really... super..."

Lena's lips twitch in amusement.

"Super cool..." Kara finishes lamely.

"You think I'm warm?"

Lena tilts her head languidly to the side, walks back over to the couch and perches on the arm of it. She crosses one leg over the other. "I've never been told that before. It's usually the opposite."

Kara sits up straighter. "I guess people aren't lucky enough to know you like I do."

"Maybe." There's that eyebrow lift, and how can Lena go from nervous to confident so fluidly? "Or maybe I'm only like this with you."

"No." Lena actually _likes_ her. "I don't think that's true. I think it's just who you are."

Lena huffs and gracefully slides down the arm of the couch so she's sitting back in the position she was earlier. Back next to Kara.

"Why are you like this with me?"

Kara frowns lightly. "Like what?"

"Your kindness is unwavering."

It kind of hurts that Lena doesn't expect it. Doesn't feel deserving of it.

"We're friends."

It's as simple as that.

But Maggie is right.

And it seems unfair to let Lena confess her feelings... maybe Kara didn't hear right.

_Maggie is right._

Nope, Lena definitely said those words.

 _It's kind of hard to not have feelings for you_.

"And I think, no. I know that... I've, I've been thinking about it all day, really." Kara begins. "And I wanted to say something but I didn't know how. And so I told Alex how I felt and she was all 'you should say something' as if it's the easiest thing. But it's not. It's hard. It's so hard. And so," she takes a breath.

Lena's eyes are flickering all over Kara's face, and Kara just hopes Lena understands what shes trying to say.

"So I think that's why she sent that message. And that's why I showed you. I'm sorry If I made you feel like you had to say something in return. Especially if you weren't ready."

Lena gives a slow, amused smile. "Are you saying that you have feelings for me, Kara? Because I feel like it was said somewhere in there..."

"Yes!" Kara nods, slapping her forehead lightly. "That was the gist of it."

"Really?" Lena looks mildly skeptical, though Kara can hear her heart beat increase. "And... this is the first time you've been interested in a woman?"

"The very first time."

"Well, I feel a little flattered."

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No... However, I am surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know." Lena admits, picks at a thread on her wool tights. "I just am. But it's a good surprise! Very good."

Things suddenly feel very timid.

Lena won't look up from her _interesting_ tights and Kara doesn't to know what to say and ... _oh_ things feel like ... _what a high school romance is probably like_. She clears her throat and Lena looks up.

"Uh...You said last night that you wouldn't call your previous times with women dates? Is that just-"

"Oh god," Lena shakes her head. "I wish I never said that. I lost sleep over saying that."

"What? No, it's fine. You were just being honest."

"Yes, but I sound like a... I was a lot younger. And it was when everything was happening with Lex and things were..." Lena breaks off.

"...I was in a weird place. I didn't care about anyone or anything. I don't think I even cared about myself. So the relationships were just ... physical and they meant nothing. I don't remember names. And that sounds really terrible," Lena winces. "I sound awful."

"No, no, you don't." Kara waves a hand. "I can't imagine how hard that would have been for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And we all get through tough times differently. And now look at you..." Kara smiles proudly. "Successful CEO and, and you remember my name, so..."

Lena laughs and Kara loves it.

" _Kara Danvers_. I shall never forget it."

"I should hope not." Kara grins. "I just, I hope you know that you have someone who cares for you, Lena. I care for you. And with everything going on with your mother at the moment, I'm going to be here whenever you need me."

Lena is still.

Like statue still.

Kara turns back on the television.

And while Lena's still processing, Kara chooses a documentary she thinks Lena might like. Then she holds the open container of shortbread out to Lena and waits for her to pick one.

"Thank you, Kara."

And Kara's pretty sure Lena's not just thanking her for the shortbread.

* * *

 

 

"It's raining."

"Mmm," Lena stretches on the couch, checks her watch. "I should go. It's pretty late."

"It's really raining. Like cats and dogs raining. And it's windy. Gosh it's windy."

Kara gets off the couch and walks over to the window, peeks outside. The weather's awful.

"Well, it's a good thing I drove."

Kara looks back. "Did you get a park close?"

"If you have a rain jacket I could borrow I will be fine," Lena responds. "And very appreciative."

"Or you could... you know."

Lena doesn't _know_ because she cocks her head to the side.

"... I think an umbrella would blow inside out?"

"Oh no. No, I mean... you could stay? It's really dark out, and the weather's pretty bad so it's probably quite dangerous." She hopes Lena doesnt laugh at the suggestion, but the woman just looks surprised, maybe a little dumbfounded. Kara walks back over to the couch, doesn't sit down just stands there. "And just this afternoon I put clean sheets on my bed, so you could sleep there and I'll sleep here on the couch. Or whatever feels comfortable."

Lena looks up at her.

"... Are you sure? Because it's really no hassle for me to go home, Kara. And I can't let you give up your bed for me."

"I wouldn't mind. I'm comfortable to share the bed even... but if you're not then I would insist on taking the couch. I fall asleep on the couch at least once a week anyway so..."

Kara stays busy, takes the two empty tea mugs out into the kitchen.

"Sharing is fine." Lena says easily, stands up and takes the shortbread container out into the kitchen. "...But beware because I can be a bit of a cuddler."

That is... unexpected.

"Really?"

"Apparently," Lena chuckles. "No, I'm serious," she says when Kara says _nooo_? "I don't know about now, but we used to have sleepovers on the weekends at boarding school. There were only a few of us because most went back home. And I would migrate to the other side of the bed when I was asleep. Every time. No matter who I was sharing with. I got teased endlessly for it."

" _Lena_." Kara smiles. "That's, that's kind of adorable."

"I'm glad you think so." Lena chuckles. "But please feel free to wake me up. Or roll me over. I have probably grown out of it anyway."

Kara doesn't say it, but she kind of hopes Lena hasn't grown out of it.

* * *

 

Kara takes her time in the bathroom. She does all the normal things like wash her face, brush her teeth and change into her sleepwear, but she also drinks two glasses of water, paces a little and sits on the edge of the bath tub thinking about the woman in her bedroom. The woman that's probably _already_ in her bed.

Oooh, she's a little nervous.

Lena borrowed an old t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts when Kara led her into the bedroom.

And then when Lena exited the bathroom in the shorts and t-shirt, Kara dashed past her because Lena and _legs_ and milky white skin.

Kara seriously needed time to just think because Lena is a woman and Kara has never had these feelings before.

It's all so new.

Kara wanted to touch Lena, run her hand up Lena's bare thigh and-

"Kara, sorry." There's a tap on the door. "Do you take the left or the right side?"

The bed.

That they are going go share.

"The left. But you can take whichever side!" Kara calls back.

She stands up and attempts to pulls herself together. Lena likes her and she likes Lena, and they are sharing a bed, but it doesn't mean anything will happen.

Lena has slept with women before, but it doesn't mean she's going to start anything tonight.

Kara not sure she's ready.

That doesn't mean she doesn't want to because she does want to. Just... she's still adjusting to these feelings.

And then there's the fact that she is Supergirl. And Kara doesn't want to lie to Lena. She wants to be honest with her and... how can they do things when Lena doesn't even know her properly.

It was her idea for Lena to stay.

And so Kara splashes her face with water one more time.

* * *

 

 

Lena rolls on her side when Kara exits the bathroom and stands at the door way.

Kara thinks Lena senses something is up, maybe Kara's nervousness, because Lena sits up in the bed and smiles at her.

Lena looks beautiful with no make up on, a messy bun sitting high and messy on the top of her head.

"Thank you for the sleepwear."

"That's okay."

Lena waits a little longer but Kara feels rooted to the spot.

"Kara, are you alright? If this is... too much? I can take the couch. It's no problem at all. You can tell me."

Nope.

No.

Kara walks over to the bed and slips in.

She sits with her back against the headboard and Lena does the same.

"... I've just never had anyone in this... bed before." Kara admits. "I mean, no one has slept in it. With me. Once when Alex drunk too much on game night she slept here but... no one else." She shakes her head at the memory of drunken Alex, laughs, relaxes.

"Gosh Alex was so drunk that night. The only way I could get her to sleep was by cartwheeling into the room. I literally had to cartwheel four times so she would follow."

Lena grins, and Kara lays down properly because it's comforting, the way Lena smiles.

"You have game night? And sister's night?" Lena asks as she lays back down too, curls on her side.

"Game night is with everyone. James, Winn, who you met at your gala, and now Maggie and... Mike."

"Mike of the interns."

"...That's the one."

It's only small, but the lie almost gets stuck like a lump in the throat. Lena doesn't seem to notice. Or just doesn't mention it.

"And what do you do when you're alone for the night? When it's not sister's night or game night."

"Television. Sometimes I'll read. Or just... listen to music. An acoustic playlist or something and do... absolutely nothing." Kara grins. "Those nights are great. What about you?"

"What do I do?" Lena asks.

"Yeah."

"Read, usually. I do a lot of reading. I uh... I sound awfully boring, but I'm not particularly social. I don't go out often. You've probably already gathered that."

_My only friend in National City._

"I like hanging out with you," Kara says.

Lena glances down and away and Kara smiles at the heat she has splashed on Lena's cheeks.

"You're blushing Lena."

"I am not." Lena turns her face into the pillow and Kara can see the edge of her smile. "Turn off the light."

Kara laughs for a moment, wants to roll Lena over and rub her thumb along her cheek, but she turns the lamp on her bedside table off, carefully places her glasses by her watch, and gets herself comfortable under the blankets.

She listens to the rain outside for a moment, thinks that this, inviting Lena to stay, was such a good idea. She's not close enough to Lena to touch her, but she swears she can feel the warmth of her body.

"Night," she murmurs.

"Good night, Kara."

* * *

 

 

Kara wakes during the night to an arm draped across her waist and a head tucked under her chin.

 _Lena_.

Kara doesn't move.

But she really needs to pee and _dammit_ she should never of sculled those two glasses of water before bed.

And now she is busting.

But Lena is warm and pressed up against her and she smells like that really expensive conditioner Kara's seen at the hairdressers once. The conditioner that Kara literally opens the cap on and has a quick sniff of while she waits for her appointment.

Lena feels amazing. She's all warm and smooth but Kara really needs to pee.

Carefully, she lifts Lena's arm to roll out from underneath. A quick, sly move like she would as Supergirl and Lena won't even wake. Unfortunately, the movement is not careful enough because Lena stirs beside her and tenses when her eyes snap open.

Kara can't exactly see, but she feels the moment Lena relaxes, realizes where she is.

"Oh god," Lena mumbles sleepily. She's at Kara's house, and on Kara's side of the bed. She slides back to the right side and struggles to keep her eyelids from shutting. "Sorry. I told you I'd do that. Sorry."

"It's okay," Kara whispers, the sound of Lena's soft, mumbled words heartwarming. "I just needed the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Sorry."

Kara slips on her glasses, out of routine more than actually needing them, and navigates her way to the bathroom in the dark. She's fast, like super fast, as she washes and dries her hands but then she slows because the realization that she has someone in her bed is... something she could get very used to.

Lena is asleep when she hops back in bed, but once Kara has pulled the blanket up and under her chin and curled comfortably on her side again, Lena surprises her by speaking and sounding much more awake.

"I love the sound of the rain at night."

Kara blinks in the dark room. She can't see anything, only the outline of Lena's face, pale skin and dark eyes. She can't see the green of them.

"I do too. Especially when I'm all warm in bed." Kara snuggles down in the blankets to prove her point. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm sorry I decided to claim both sides of your bed."

Kara lets out a breathy laugh.

"It was nice... waking up and being close to someone. I liked it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And Kara reaches across the bed, finds Lena's hand. It's cooled slightly from staying above the covers and Kara wants to warm it up so she tugs on it. "Come back."

Silently and without much hesitation, Lena shuffles back over. Kara feels good when Lena moulds her self against her and settles her head on Kara's pillow.

And then legs entwine again, and Kara is awake enough now to really feel the way it makes her body react. Their legs slide together almost naturally, and Kara wants to keep brushing her leg against Lena's shin because it's both calming and intoxicating. Lena slots her knee between Kara's thighs, and it makes Kara think of _clean-shaven_ and _lotion_ and _Lena Luthor_.

"You're right," Lena says warmly, shifts her head so she's eye level with Kara. "It is nice."

She can't see properly but she bets everything that Lena is smirking.

And Kara just thinks on impulse.

And she presses her lips to Lena's.

She stuns Lena, and she loves it because Lena freezes for the perfect amount of time. Just enough for Kara to shock her with her unexpected forwardness, but not long enough for Kara to worry she's made the wrong decision.

Kara's eyelids close.

Lena is the one to move her lips first, kisses three times maybe four before she gently tugs on Kara's lower lip, and then it's tongue. All tongue, and Kara can't think straight because Lena taste incredible and her tongue is incredible and Kara feels incredible.

There's something enticing about the person your kissing tasting of your favorite toothpaste. Plus, Lena just tastes like something gentle but seductive all in rolled in one.

"Mmm."

And it's _that_ sound. That exact sound that Kara has imagined Lena makes. It sends a shot of heat straight to her lower belly.

It makes Kara open her mouth wider and when Lena slides the pad of her finger down Kara's cheek, along her jaw then up to rest below her ear, Kara makes a small sound herself.

They break apart for a second because it's all of a sudden very hot and they need to _breathe_ , but Kara just wants _more_ so she kisses Lena again and enjoys the feel of Lena's tongue sliding over hers lazily. Lena definitely has kissing down to a fine art, her tongue gliding along the roof of Kara's mouth makes Kara weak.

The wet sound of them kissing is so much better than the rain hitting the window.

Lena's hand travels down Kara's shirt, her thumb creeps up under the hem of it and brushes over her stomach. Kara's stomach muscles quiver and she tenses.

Instantly, as if the touch never happened, Lena takes her hand away, rests it back on top of Kara's shirt. She pulls back from Kara's lips and presses a kiss to Kara's cheek, nose, forehead and cheek again before falling back on the pillow.

Kara opens her eyes.

God it's dark. She's surprised and a little impressed she even found Lena's lips.

"Sorry for that I just..." Kara tries to explain, but leaves her apology hanging in the small space between them.

She's still trying to catch her breath, licks her lips.

"Don't," Lena responds quickly, worried. Her voice is quiet. "You don't need to apologize. I... like that this... whatever _this_ is... is different. I mean, it feels different to me. In a good way. And I don't want to rush anything."

And Kara doesn't want to lie to her.

Lena doesn't know she's Supergirl and it feels so wrong to get close with her when she doesn't know.

But she just wants to kiss her again and feel her against her. She wants Lena's hands on her and she should tell Lena. She should tell her right now that she's Supergirl.

"Lena..."

The uncertainty she gives that word makes Lena draw away from her. That quickly. Kara can barely see, but the hand that slips from her waist and the clearing of a throat, is enough to tell her Lena is pulling away.

"You don't want this," Lena says.

"Wh-"

"Did it feel strange to you?" Lena interjects. "Because that's okay, Kara. If it didn't feel right-" And she's out of the bed so fast Kara doesn't know what's happening.

Scrambling for her glasses, Kara hastily puts them on and turns on the lamp and Lena's looking all flustered and awkward and small standing there in Kara's sleepwear, face pale and eyebrows dark and crinkled.

They were just making out like moments ago and now Lena looks like she's going to run.

"Wait. Lena, I kissed you because I wanted to. What, what are you doing?"

"Putting my coat on."

" _Why_?"

"I don't know, Kara. I'm feeling..."

"Feeling what? Vulnerable?"

Lena doesn't reply, just keeps buttoning up her coat, and her hair has fallen loose from the bun. Kara may have pulled it loose when they were kissing she doesn't know, but Lena has _bed hair_. Kara doesn't want her to go.

"You've misunderstood, Lena. I wasn't going to say I didn't feel anything. Because the truth is..." She breathes a little easier when Lena stops doing up the buttons on her coat and watches her. Kara finds it endearing that she has left on the sleepwear. Was she planning on wearing it home?

"This thing between us is real. And I kissed you because I wanted to. I've literally been thinking of nothing else since you left last night! And nothing has changed. It just..."

Kara hesitates because she's not used to this, but she wants to tell Lena because Lena's not used to it either. Feeling something _real_. Expressing feelings.

"It was just overwhelming because it felt _so_ good... and right."

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

Kara wants to record that sound, bottle it up.

Kara's smile just _grows_ at the exclamation, the frown Lena sends her. Lena looks so confused and honestly, Kara wants to tell her that a person would be crazy if they found kissing Lena _strange_.

The green of Lena's coat is such a nice color on her but Kara just wants her to take it back off and come back to bed.

It's okay to freak out.

She understands Lena more than Lena could possibly know.

And she also knows that she just has to remind Lena... that she wants _this_.

"Kissing you is _exhilarating,_ " Kara says, watches Lena stand there in her bedroom. It's quite the sight. Unexpected, but perfect. "And if you leave after kissing me like _that_ then I think... I think it's really unfair."

Sometimes, Kara thinks she does say the right thing.

Because Lena is all biting her lip and taking her coat back off. And Kara's just waiting for her, getting under the covers and waiting.

"And you can't leave because I was going to make you pancakes in the morning. And if you thought my shortbread were good then you're going to _love_ my pancakes."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! So this story seems to keep on extending lol but there will definitely be two chapters to go now. I had to split this one in two it was getting long. Thanks!


	6. It's just so easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes before Lena (or, Kara thinks she wakes before Lena) + Pancakes + Cupcakes + Alex + Text messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And for kudos! And for comments. Reading the comments is awesome. It makes my day! I still have to reply to the comments on the previous chapter but in the mean time, thank you! :)

Kara wakes well before her seven o'clock alarm.

She wakes with a start and thinks  _glasses,_ _put my glasses on._

She wakes and stretches her tired limbs against clean sheets and  _that_ is a wonderful feeling.

She wakes hungry.

And she wakes to a sleeping Lena Luthor.

_Lena._

Lena, with the blanket and top sheet down by her hips and the t-shirt she wears riding up her lower back, is still asleep and sprawled out on the right side of the bed. 

She must have woken again last night, or early this morning and retied her hair because a ponytail falls messily down the side of her neck, hiding half her mouth and fanning across her cheek.

Kara blinks behind glass lenses. Lena _slept over_. And Lena is so pretty during the day, at night, in the dark and most _definitely_ in this morning light. 

In the quiet, curled on her side, Kara touches the side of her thumb to her own lips. They feel normal, just the same as they do any other day, though she supposes she doesn't touch her lips and think about how they feel  _that_  often.

She remembers how wet they were after she kissed Lena, remembers wiping the back of her hand across her mouth when she sat up and watched Lena put on her coat.

She remembers Lena climbing on the bed after Kara coaxed her back.

She remembers Lena scooting closer to her and kissing her again _,_ wetting her lips  _again_ and mumbling _sorry_ _._

And then Lena had wiped her thumb across Kara's lips and dried them for her.

_Sorry for freaking out on you._

_Lena, a little freaking out is okay. It's normal._

_Still._  Lena had ducked her head. _Not the best thing to do after being thoroughly kissed by someone who has been nothing but sweet._

_Thoroughly?_

_Yes._

_Oh. Good. That's good. I'm glad. That you felt, thoroughly kissed._  Kara grinned big and wide and teasingly. _It sounds nice... A thorough kiss._

Kara remembers Lena's smile splitting into a chuckle, her hand covering her eyes as she flopped onto her back. 

Kara remembers saying nothing after that. 

And she watched Lena's drooping eyelids until they finally closed. She turned the lamp off, closed her own eyes.

She remembers feeling the bed dip and Lena suddenly pressed warmly against her.

* * *

 

Lena looks untroubled as she sleeps.

There's no frown, no tick at her jawline, no fluttering of eyelids from restless eyes.

Lena looks all soft edges and calm and utterly unaware of _life._

Kara knows Lena isn't the type of person to want sympathy. 

But Kara honestly can't help the concern and worry she has for her on occasion. On quite a few occasions. A lot of the time.

Lillian Luthor is in jail.

Lena  _sent_ her mother to jail _._

Her brother, insane and in jail.

Lionel Luthor, dead.

And then there's Lena. 

And she doesn't want to say Lena's  _alone_ but Lillian and Lex left a mess for her to clean up alone, and the level of betrayal Lena has experienced is unimaginable. 

People are still wary of Lena's presence in National City, and she has to carry her family's misdeeds around like an oversized back pack.

And so how can Kara just _not_ feel anything?

So she's pleased and warmed by the fact that right now, this morning, Lena looks content.

Because Lena awake is vastly different to Lena asleep.

Kara likes to think she's fairly good at reading people... maybe not the _romantic_ thoughts and feelings of someone... but she knows when someone is hurting. And she knows that Lena is still working through a scarring childhood. That Lena is skeptical of people's intentions. Lena knows Lillian doesn't love her, knew it even when she was a child. And Lena just runs with the fact that people won't go near her because of a last name and a family history. 

Kara wants to bubble wrap Lena up. 

She feels fiercely protective of her.

"Good morning, Kara."

Kara jerks out of her musings.

And Kara _swears_ that Lena's eyes have been closed the whole time she was...  _staring at_ _her_...

"How did you know?" Kara asks, a little put out because she had been _watching_ Lena and _thinking_ about her for awhile, and it's a tad embarrassing.

Lena's eyes stay close but her lips curve upwards, and it's that sort of amused smile that Kara likes being on the receiving end of, even when it's  _her_ rambling or _her_  flustering that usually wakens it.

"It's my superpower." 

And Lena's eyes flash open on _that_ word and the green of them behind her dark lashes looks light and playful.

_Superpower._

Kara won't think about Supergirl this morning. She stamps the thought down immediately. This morning is too nice to think about telling Lena. Soon, she'll think about it soon and plan. She likes the idea of being prepared, doesn't want to just pop it out during a conversation on the weather of while her mouth is stuffed with pot stickers.

On another note, Lena's morning voice is a sound Kara could get very used to.

It's shoes walking on gravel and autumn leaves  _good._

She shifts a little closer to Lena and tucks a hand between the side of her head and the pillow. She can't help but smile, and she doesn't even care if she looks giddy.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm." Lena stretches a bit. She wipes the sleep from her eyes with a couple of fingers. "What is the time?"

"Just after six," Kara replies. "How did you sleep?"

"So well." Lena is quiet for a moment, and Kara just waits. Then, with a growing smile, Lena adds, "I'm fairly sure I slept right through the night..."

"Oh. Same. Me too." Kara agrees, and both their lips twist to the side. "I didn't wake once. I did have the most _realistic_ dream though."

"Really?" Lena gives her a scandalous look, gets comfy on her side. "Tell me."

"You were in it."

"I hope I was nice."

"Of course you were," Kara chuckles softly. "And I kissed you."

"You kissed me?"

"Uh huh." It's so hard not to smile, especially when Lena is doing a great job of being _dramatically_  astonished. "Are you surprised?"

"No. I think you're very brave," Lena responds. "And did I kiss you back?"

"You did. You... I mean, you did say it was just the _best_ kiss of your life. And I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about me being a superb kisser, number one or something, and you know, you were throwing me all these compliments..."

Lena laughs and Kara angles herself towards the sound.

"I suppose that does sound like something I would say."

"Exactly," Kara grins. "That's what I thought."

"Did you like it?"

"The kiss?"

Lena's lips twitch. "The kiss, yes."

"I liked it," Kara answers, eyes drifting down to Lena's lips _._

And she's not the only one to get distracted. Lena's gaze is flickering too, and Kara's body,  _completely on its own accord,_  continues to move a little closer to the middle of the bed. She wants to brush her fingers along that strip of pale skin above the hem of the sleep shorts Lena wears, wants to curl her hand around Lena's waist and pull her close. She just wants to cuddle with her and kiss her like they did last night.

But Lena's lifted her gaze again, and she looks  _so_ interested that Kara really has to focus on her words.

"What made you decide to kiss me?"

"I just..." Kara glances down at Lena's lips again, the glimpse of white teeth as Lena smiles knowingly. She's such a tease, and Kara delights in it.

The confidence Lena can just flick on is thrilling.

Lena doesn't wait for an answer, gets closer and blindly searches for Kara's hand under the covers.

She finds it easily.

And she brushes her thumb along the pulse on Kara's wrist then links their fingers together, and it's sweet and encouraging.

 _"Lena._ "

Lena nudges the tip of nose against Kara's warm cheek, brushes her lips against Kara's once.

"What?"

"Again," Kara murmurs. 

Lena adjusts their linked hands, opens Kara's palm and rubs small circles on it with her thumb. It tickles, feels _good._  And Kara _knows_  Lena's purposely not touching her skin anywhere else, not after Kara froze last night at Lena's fingers on her stomach.

Lena's fingers are gentle but reassuring and Kara feels like crystal glass, like she could just shatter because she surely shouldn't feel _this_ good from having someone play with her hand. 

Lena kisses her again, but this time leaves her lips against Kara's as she whispers, "like that?" and her eyes are still open and bright, glued to Kara's, and both their hearts thump.

Kara can hear them, loud and strong and fast. Lena is just as affected by their closeness and Kara is _so_ pleased by that.

"More," Kara demands lazily without much push in her tone, but she does push her lips firmer against Lena's, darts her tongue out and draws it across Lena's closed lips until the woman opens her mouth and closes her eyes.

And  _yes._

The feeling that spreads throughout Kara's body, from head to toe, is the same as last night, maybe stronger, if that's possible. Lena links their fingers again, squeezes gently, and she runs her tongue just anywhere she can reach and it's so wet again  _wow._

The butterflies low in Kara's belly just grow and thrive as Lena changes angle, sits up slightly in the bed and she doesn't press her body into Kara's, or touch her other than lips and linked hands, but she hovers over her, on her knees, and Kara feels like she's _falling_. She carefully cups Lena's cheek with her free hand, holds her in place.

Kara feels Lena's jaw move under her hand. She brushes her thumb along Lena's cheek bone and the touch makes Lena open her eyes, and it's only then that Kara realizes her eyes are open too and now she's staring directly at Lena.

Lena smiles against Kara's lips, but her eyes fall close again soon after and Kara follows her lead.

Lena slows the kiss, just like she did last night.

Lena kisses like a Sunday morning.

And she just strokes Kara's tongue with her own, and Kara just goes with it, holds Lenas hand tight because she doesnt want to let go. It's messy and effortless and Kara is _still_  falling, but she also thinks she's melted, and Lena's going to have to sweep her up with a brush and shovel once she's done.

Lena drags her lips across Kara's cheek and presses them lightly to her ear. The movement makes Kara's stomach flip and _flop_  and flip again warmly.

"Kara," Lena says quietly and the warm puff of her breath is against Kara's ear, the arch of her neck. "Was that as _exhilarating_ as in your dream?"

 _Yes_ , Kara tells her, breathlessly,  _just as exhilarating._

"Good," Lena whispers in her ear. "Because you're the best kisser ever."

Kara giggles, turns her head so she can look at Lena properly. Their noses bump and Kara just _has_  to kiss her again.

* * *

 

"Where are you going?"

It's almost seven, and Kara needs to be at work before nine. 

"I'm going to make you breakfast." Kara rolls out of bed, feels Lena's hand slide off her waist. "Pancakes."

Lena sits up, reaches below the bed and grabs her watch. She slips it onto her wrist.

"Let me help you."

"No, no, no." Kara shakes her head, holds an outstretched palm up so Lena stays put. "Stay in bed. Or shower. Or do anything that is relaxing."

Kara moves towards the arm chair in the corner of her room, grabs the old jersey draped over the back of it and puts it on.

"Being with you _is_ relaxing," Lena says quietly. It's an immediate response. And it's a slip up. Kara knows because Lena's eyes widen once the sentence has left her lips.

"But thank you," Lena adds. "You know you don't have to make anything, Kara. Coffee is fine."

"Ah, but I want to." Kara smiles. "And I also just really feel like them so..."

"Okay," Lena chuckles. "And you're  _sure_ I can't help you?"

"I don't need any help," Kara assures her. 

And Kara takes one last glance at Lena, in her bed, and in her sleepwear, before she steps out of the room.

But it takes ten minutes before the bedroom door creaks opens, and Lena pads out barefoot and sheepish. Kara can sense the way she pauses at the doorway before inching closer into the living room.

Kara pours milk into the bowl, glances up when Lena approaches the island.

"Bored?"

" _No_." Lena peers over the bench top, watches with interest as Kara grabs the whisk and starts beating the mixture with it. "Since my presence is not required I thought I'd take that shower."

Kara leans the handle of the whisk against the inside of the bowl and wipes her hands on the dish towel hanging on the oven door.

"There are fresh towels folded on the shelf in the bathroom. And how often do you have someone make you breakfast? I thought you deserved it. Something nice. You work so hard and you know..."

Lena tilts her head. "What do I know?"

"Uh, things have been chaotic for you... lately. With everything going on."

"You mean my mother?"

"Yes," Kara nods once. "Sorry. For bringing her up." She crinkles her nose, look down into the pancake mixture. "It's not even seven thirty in the morning and I've already somehow managed to talk about her, and you probably don't even want to think about it and-"

"Kara, it's okay." Lena shakes her head, waves a hand in a gentle  _it's nothing_ gesture. "It doesn't bother me. Okay, that's not _entirely_  true," she corrects. "It does upset me. _She_ upsets me. And sheis often on my mind... unfortunately. But you bringing her into conversation is _fine_."

"And I... like that you know about her, and you... _you_ make me pancakes instead of accusing me of being in cahoots with my mother. It's a lovely change."

"I would never think that," Kara responds. "And people who think _that_ , I will happily kick into space for you. If I could, of course."

"Of course," Lena smirks. "But please don't worry or feel like you have to walk on egg shells around me because of her. I've never had a good relationship with her. It's just how it is. I can't recall a single moment when she ever made me feel loved. So I should be able to forget about her."

Kara's not sure, but she has the distinct feeling that Lena's on the verge of tears and she-

"I think your shower is calling me, so I'm-"

"You can talk to me about anything," Kara blurts. "Just so you know. I can talk or just listen. Whenever."

Lena raises her eyebrows, and the light, playful green of her eyes that Kara was privy to this morning has been glassed over with wetness and  _god_ Lena makes her feel too many things for so early in the morning. 

Kara never enjoys seeing people upset. It's an awful thing.

But Lena just blinks more, and lifts her chin.

"The same goes for you," Lena replies steadily. "If there's anything... ever," she shrugs, suddenly looks almost unsure of herself. "Then you have me has an option. To talk to."

And then as Lena turns and makes her way out of the room, Kara _remembers_.

Kara remembers that Lena didn't get to bake when she was a child. Lillian spent time baking slices and cakes and probably macrons or something, but she did all that with Lex beside her.

And little Lena didn't get to grease a cake tin, roll cookie dough balls between her small hands or lick the leftover chocolate icing from the bowl.

"Lena, come make pancakes with me."

* * *

 

Lena does end up taking a shower because pancake batter -  _somehow_ , Lena said, stunned by the mixture on her skin _-_ findsits way into her hair and down the left of her forehead.

And Kara knows exactly how it happened.

Lena flipped the pancake too early, and she told Kara with a mild sort of desperation that she _is_ patient, usually, it's just she hadn't flipped a pancake before and  _there were about four bubbles, and you said, Kara, that when there were bubbles I could flip it. And I may have been a tad over eager, I'll admit, but I was so certain it was ready._

The horror on Lena's face when she looked down at her rectangle - Kara has _no_ idea how it formed that shape - sloppy and cracked pancake sizzling in the pan was hilarious, _to Kara._

 _It doesn't look that bad..._ Kara had mitigated.

_Kara. Look at it!_

_The main thing! The main thing is it taste good. It looks terrible. It really looks-_

_You are loving this._  Lena was appalled. _You are absolutely gleeful._

_Because you have raw pancake on your forehead, Lena, and it honestly kind of looks like a Harry Potty scar from this angle._

But then on Lena's second, third and fourth attempt, hair still splattered with mixture, _scar cleaned off,_ she flipped three pancakes perfectly and Kara rolled her eyes because _honestly,_ it comes to no surprise.

And Lena was looking all proud.

_You know, Alex always calls me the pancake flippin' queen. A title I took from Eliza when I was seventeen._

_So you're saying I received some private lessons from an experienced professional?_

_Yes. And you're never allowed to flip a pancake in front of Alex._

_Why?_

_Because you're really good._

And the way Lena put her bottom lip between her teeth and looked all smug was ... _will be_ worth losing any pancake title.

* * *

 

Kara finishes off the cooking while Lena's in the shower. But then her phone just _has_ to ring as she places the final pancake in the oven to keep it warm.

She groans.

There's work to do, as Supergirl,  _right now._

She opens the lower oven, juggles with a few pancakes, splashes maple syrup on them. She writes Lena a note and leaves a key when she hears the shower still running.

Shoving pancake after pancake into her mouth, and chewing at speed, grumbling about not even being able to taste them properly, she finds her suit and leaves out the window.

Lena exits the bathroom five minutes later.

She changes into last night's clothes, leaves her hair damp and unbrushed.

The living room is quiet when she walks in, and after a confused  _Kara?_ she finds the table set with coffee in a pot, a mug, plates and cutlery, various sweet toppings for her breakfast and a written note.

_I'm so sorry!_

_I_ _had a call to get into work early. I've set out your breakfast on the table and the pancakes are in the lower oven (please turn it off!) Eat all of them! Or as many as you want! Coffee should still be hot...  (I left a spare key next to this note so if you can lock up and take it with you that would be awesome) And thanks for staying last night. I had heaps of fun! And we should do something again soon if you want to. Have a good day!_

_Kara xx_

Lena blinks, places the note back on the table. 

She picks up the silver key Kara left and turns it between her fingers.

She looks around the empty living room.

She feels unusual.

Clearing her throat, she reaches for the pot of coffee.

A nice unusual.

Frighteningly nice. 

She pushes the coffee plunger down.

She thinks she might just feel really, properly  _happy._

* * *

 

"I come baring gifts, everyone!" Kara walks, _skips_  down the stairs at the DEO, misses the last two steps with a jump and lands firmly on her feet. "Cupcakes."

A few heads turn in her direction, and Kara beckons them over with her free hand.

She places three pink boxes on the table Alex is working on, stands back and folds her arms across her chest. Alex looks up from the case file she's reading, tilts her head when Kara gives her a hearty wave.

"They even had those vanilla ones where you can actually see the little black specks of vanilla. I got a few dozen just because. And before you ask, Winn," Kara turns her attention to the computers. Winn waves, sticks his neck out to see her properly.

"There are caramel filled ones in there. But be quick because there aren't many."

Winn and a few others gravitate towards the cupcakes and Kara just _beams,_ opens each box and tells people to  _go for it!_

"Honestly, this morning was hectic." She informs Alex with a sigh, takes a seat. "But great, don't get me wrong. Today has been Super. _No pun intended_." She laughs loudly and Alex's eyebrows sit higher on her forehead.

"Hectic in a great way. There was this fire on the corner of-"

"Is she extra..." Winn lowers his voice. "Kara-ie today? Or is it just me?"

Alex tries to get Kara's attention.

"Supergirl?"

"And I just really felt alive this morning. The fly back was so-"

"Hey," Alex snaps her fingers.

Kara takes a breath. "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

Kara startles, swallows nervously because she's not that obvious, surely.

No one, _no one_ , not even Alex will be able to guess Lena stayed over, that she kissed Lena at night and in the morning

It's all she's been thinking about all morning.

And not just the kiss.

She's been thinking about Lena's adorable determination to flip a pancake correctly, the way Lena slid her feet along the floor as she exited the bedroom, quiet and hesitant. The way Lena turned her face into the pillow when Kara told her how early it was.

How Lena's eyes went cross-eyed when she stared down at the pancake batter on the tips of her pony tail.

Lena's smile.

Lena telling her she's there for her if she ever wants to talk.

Winn clears his throat loudly.

"Nothing is wrong!" Kara says, touches the frames of her glasses because she's  _sure_ she felt a scratch on them earlier.

She's done nothing wrong.

Spending the night with Lena is not a crime.

Winn gives a quick  _ah ha!_ "Did you finally try that Berocca sample I gave you because you're all..." 

"Peppy," Alex supplies, waves a hands in Kara's general direction. "Full of energy."

"I'm always full-"

" _More_ than usual."

"No? No. No, I'm completely normal." Kara stands. "Calm. I'm calm."

"Winn," Alex addresses, and he jerks his hand away from the last caramel cupcake. "Tell J'onn I've given her a lift to work when he arrives. My phone is on me."

"I can get myself there," Kara cuts in. "Like every other morning."

"I need to talk to you anyway," Alex responds, leaving no room for Kara to disagree. "Let's go, or you'll be late."

* * *

 

Once Kara has slipped into the passenger seat and done up her belt, Alex locks the car doors. 

"Alright. Spill."

Kara gives her a look, flicks the car lock with her finger and swings open the door. 

"Hey," Alex chuckles, swats her on the leg. "You get back in here. I'm giving you a ride."

"Alright," Kara grins. "But spill? Spill what?"

"Whatever's going on with you this morning," Alex watches her for a moment before starting the engine and indicating out of the park. "Is everything alright, Kara?"

"I brought you guys cupcakes. That's all. And that's a good thing, right? Because I know you love those rainbow ones as much as I do."

"You never bring cupcakes-"

"I do to!"

"- without at least six of the cupcakes missing."

Kara laughs, rolls the back of her head against the headrest and looks out the window. They're already stuck in traffic; this is why she flies. And so she can escape Alex's interrogations.

"That is ridiculous... Do I really? Six? Anyway, not the _point_. I just ate like a ton of pancakes after you messaged this morning, and I ate them kind of quickly so-"

"You made pancakes? On a Wednesday? What's the special occasion?"

"Ah, firstly, who said that pancakes were only for special occasions, I mean come on, and secondly-"

" _Lena_."

"Who?"

Alex's mouth pops open and Kara blushes.

"Did Lena _stay over_ last night?"

"What?" Kara sits up straight. Her hands twitch with the urge to fly out the window, to do something that requires fidgeting so she doesn't have to look at Alex. She opens her window. 

"Noooo?" she draws out. "No. Stay over? What, at my apartment? No, Alex. Pff."

"She." Alex is flabbergasted. "Did."

"Alex, the light is green." Kara points, and her sister gives a quick wave of apology to the vehicle behind. "And how did you interpret _that_ from me saying no? Multiple times!"

"Because your face is as pink as the icing on those damn 'lena just stayed over' cupcakes."

"They are not called that!"

"Your face is so red, Kara." Alex laughs,.

"It is not," Kara mumbles, touching her cheek. "It's just stuffy in here. And I had a big morning. Still haven't lost my adrenalin. And I actually thought I might be..."

"What?"

"I don't know. Getting sick or something."

"You never get sick."

Kara coughs and Alex just nods her head and says  _oh very believable Kara_.

They sit in another line of traffic.

Kara refuses to look at Alex.

"Fine." Alex relents. "No questions. Just one. Can I ask if things went well last night? With Lena?"

"It went well," Kara nods, looks straight ahead.

"And nothing you want to tell your favorite sister?"

"Only sister." Kara teases. "Okay. Okay. Can you just keep your eyes on the road when I tell you because I don't know... you keep looking at me funny."

"I do not."

"I kissed Lena."

"You did!"

"See." Kara points at Alex's face accusingly. "Your face."

"It's my happy face."

"No. It's your _I literally can't believe_ _it_ face."

"Okay. Maybe, but it's only because," Alex sighs, and Kara is mildly worried about what she is going to say. "Take James for example. I _knew_ you liked James without you even telling me. Way before. But I didn't know about Lena. I had _no_ clue.  And you seem... you seem different when you talk about her. And I'm just surprised, Kara, because I didn't realize the extent of your feelings for her."

"... There's just something about her..." Kara says awkwardly. She doesn't know. _She_ barely knows the extent of her feelings. They just keep creeping up on her and it  _confuses_ her. "I don't know what it is. Is that weird?"

"No, it's not weird. I'm proud of you. No, I am. I really am."

"Because I kissed her?"

"Yes," Alex jokes. "No, because you're allowing yourself to be happy. You've spent a bit of time with Lena recently. You're _making_ time for yourself, for _Kara,_ and I think that's a really good thing. You know that I worry about you getting too caught up with Supergirl."

"I know." Kara nods, gives her a small smile. "I like spending time with her."

"I can tell you do. And we're moving," Alex eases her foot off the break. "So what was the kiss like?"

Kara squirms.

"Come on. I told you about Maggie."

"Fine. It was... really great."

"That's all I'm getting?"

Kara groans dramatically like _Alex, you're torturing me here_.

"Okay. I've had kisses before that were great sure, but... I know I sound ridiculous, but kissing Lena is like..." Kara glances at her sister. "Nothing I've ever experienced." She presses the back of her palms against her cheeks, and Alex's teasing grin has melted into something softer. "It's the best feeling... like I feel like I do when I'm flying but _warmer_ and more tingly. She's so nice, Alex. I want you to meet her properly."

"I'm going to have to at some point. I will need to see what her intentions are with my sis-"

"No-"

"Oh, come on, Kara. I'm joking. I'm not going to interrogate her-"

"And I don't even know what we are! We haven't... really talked about it. I mean, we have but not... what happens now. If anything happens. I don't know. Feelings are tiring. I'm exhausted."

"You're going to have to find some of that energy you had fifteen minutes ago," Alex pulls into a park. "Because you've got work. I'll see you for lunch."

* * *

 

 Kara receives a message from Lena late morning, and it's _perfect_ timing because she's on a break for twenty minutes and no one has decided to bother her with extra work. 

**Lena**

_......._

**11:12am**

 

 Kara's not entirely sure what the dots mean but...

 

**Lena**

_That was me being speechless over the pancakes. They were delicious. Thank you x_

**11:13am**

 

**Lena**

  _Also, I turned off the oven, and I have your spare key._

**11:13am**

 

Kara smiles at the series of messages, turns the screen off on her computer and sends back a quick reply.

 

**Kara**

_Good morning again :) Happy you liked them! Thanks for turning the oven off and locking up. Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye! Work! :| :|_

**11:20am**

 

**Lena**

_Like is an understatement. It's okay. I understand, hope your day isn't too busy._

**11:28am**

 

**Kara**

_Busy morning but quiet now :) :) :)_

**11:30am**

 

**Lena**

_:)_

**11:32am**

**Lena**

_Would you be free tonight?_

**11:33am**

 

**Kara**

_Yes! Did you want to do something?_

**11:40am**

 

**Lena**

_I would like to take you to dinner. If you want to? And if you end up busy with work just let me know and we can postpone._

**11:45am**

 

**Kara**

_Are we going to call this a date? Because if it is... a date, it's going to be our first proper one....._

**11:48am**

**Kara**

_I'm not saying it has to be a date though. I wasn't assuming anything. Many friends get dinner together all the time!_

**11:49am**

**Kara**

_But dinner sounds jolly good!_

**12:00pm**

**Kara**

_Just ignore the jolly part of that message._

  **1** **2:00pm**

 

**Lena**

_One, Kara, we should definitely call it that, because I'd like the satisfaction of telling my secretary I'm leaving early for a date. Two, I think we might be a little more that friends. And three, you make me laugh. I'll see you at seven._

**12:10pm**

 

**Kara**

_Lol okay! I'll see you then :) for our date :) which I'm excited for._

**12:12pm**

 

**Lena**

_Sounds jolly good._

**12:14pm**

 

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Date Night (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Kara, a date with Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, golly gee! I love how the majority of comments last chapter mentioned the word 'jolly' Hahaha :) Thank you for continuing to read this story and for leaving kudos + comments.

Kara meets Alex for lunch at their favorite sushi bar.

They squeeze as many pieces of sushi as they can into the plastic containers they're given, and then once they've paid, and Kara's spooned enough pickled ginger into her container for the both of them, they sit outside on the bench seat in the sun.

Kara pulls her legs up and sits cross legged on the wooden seat. She spends a few minutes playing with her packet of soy sauce between her fingers. She's just ... thinking, _maybe_  worrying, a mix of both, and she feels Alex's watchful gaze on her. Her sister doesn't say anything though, and Kara finally rips the foil packet open and drizzles its contents over her sushi. 

"I'm having dinner with Lena tonight."

Alex keeps her tone level, doesn't convey any of the surprise she probably has about her and Lena spending _another_ evening together.

"Really? That's great, hey."

Puffing out her cheeks, Kara exhales on a long, frustrated breath. She rests her container of sushi on her lap, pulls apart her chopsticks and twists them between her hands.

"... And you  _want_ to have dinner with Lena?" Alex continues, eyeing the crinkle on Kara's forehead. "... Don't you?" 

Kara worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What do you think I should wear?"

It takes a moment, two beats of silence, and then abruptly, Alex hangs her head back and _laughs_. Kara turns towards her and scowls, but she sees the sun catch on Alex's cheeks, and she looks so beautifully happy that Kara joins in, pouting, but laughing.

"Is that why you're about to snap your chopsticks in half? Because you're worrying about what to wear? _Kara_."

Kara grumbles, runs her thumb up and down a chopstick. Alex cringes at the continuous motion. There's something about wood and skin and splinters that Alex hates.

"This is a _very_ serious situation, Alex. I haven't... done this dating thing properly for...  _ever_. And I want to look nice... Lena always looks nice."

Alex doesn't bother with her own chopsticks, plucks a piece of sushi between her fingers and bites into it.

"Where is she taking you?"

"I don't know," Kara replies. "Should I know?"

"Maybe you should ask her and then decide what to wear depending on where you're going. Yeah? Maybe she's taking you out. Maybe it will be at her house and you can dress casual?"

"No, no, _no_." Kara shakes her head, eyes wide behind her glasses. Lena's _house_? Apartment, wherever she lives. Kara thinks that's highly unlikely. "I don't think so. I think... I feel like she's quite a ... a private person. In a way. I don't know if she'll be ready to show me her home. That's her _personal_ space."

"She was at _your_ apartment last night."

"True," Kara muses, nibbles on a piece of seaweed wrapped around rice. "I don't think it will be at her place. She said 'take you out' and I don't think she does much cooking. She doesn't bake. Do you know she flipped a pancake for the _first_ time today?"

Alex smiles. "I remember the first time you flipped your first pancake."

" _Perfectly_ flipped, you mean." Kara grins back boastfully. "So you think I should send her a message and just ask? Sorry about going on... I'm nervous?" Kara says, not entirely sure. 

"Yes, and it's okay to be nervous. It's a universal thing; first dates are always scary, even when you already know the person."

"They are?"

"You'll be _fine_."

"Thanks, Alex." Kara picks up her chopsticks, suddenly _starving._ She can see that Alex is biting down on the inside of her cheek, biting back a remark.

"Three nights in a row with Lena, huh?"

Or  _not_ biting back a remark.

In a not so elegant reply, Kara stabs a chopstick into the rice of one of Alex's sushi rolls and pops the entire thing inside her mouth.

 "Hey!"

"I don't tease you 'bout living with Maggie," Kara says, mouth full.

"I do  _not_ live with Maggie!"

"Oh, _really_ , Miss 'all my house plants are dying and I don't know why' Danvers."

"That is-- that's not true-- _we_ are talking about you and Lena anyway, so don't change the subject."

Kara dodges Alex's swatting hand and grabs her phone from her pocket.

She sends Lena a short message, knows Lena is busy at work and doesn't want to distract her. 

She wonders whether Lena's having a good day so far, wonders if she's tired, _hopes_ she had a good sleep last night.

Alex tries to pry a piece of her sushi when Kara's distracted, but she's not quick enough.

"You have to forfeit a piece, Kara. You took my last salmon one."

"I'm _nervous_ , Alex. I need extra sushi. The protein in it helps... calm me."

"That is ridiculous," Alex scoffs.

Kara laughs, but concedes, picks up a piece of salmon sushi between her chopsticks and drops it into Alex's container.

 

* * *

 

Lena takes three hours to reply to her message.

Kara thinks nothing of it.

And instead of messaging back, Lena calls just after two thirty in the afternoon, sounding apologetic and tired.

 _I'm so sorry for not replying to you sooner. Two calls went over time, and then I was accidentally double booked, and rescheduling turned into an absolute nightmare when one of them conveniently_ _decided that she_...

Kara presses the phone closer to her ear, waits for Lena to continue. She is interested in what Lena gets up to during her day, the journalist in her intrigued by the CEO's work and the _I have a humongous crush on Lena_  is just _interested_. 

 _Sorry,_ Lena says, mistaking Kara's silence for boredom.  _That's, it's not that important._ _So, you wanted to know where we we're going tonight?_

And Kara, being Kara, says it's no problem if she wants to cancel their dinner.  _We can do it another time if you're exhausted. There's no rush and-_

 _No,_ Lena interrupts and her voice is louder over the phone, more wanting.  _Knowing that we are going out tonight has been the only thing that has made today manageable..._ She lets out that special sweet, shy laugh that Kara could just bottle up. _I_ _would love to go, if you're still happy to?_

 _I'm definitely happy to._  Kara ducks her head, so her face is hidden behind her laptop screen. She's in her office and no one can see her, but still.  _I can't wait to see you._

Kara holds her breath for some reason.

For the very same reason her cheeks are hot to touch. 

And the nails on her left hand dig into her palm.

There's a light clearing of the throat on the other end of the phone.

The closing of a door.

_I can't wait to see you too, Kara._

 

* * *

 

Everything tilts in Kara's favor for the rest of her working day.

She receives only one  _we need you_ call from the DEO, and Snapper, with his glasses perched on the bridge of his pink nose, tosses the final draft of her article on her desk with a nod, and he begrudgingly allows her to leave not long after four.

So she powers her laptop down and thinks _two hours_. She has two hours to get ready for her dinner with Lena.

Lena, her ...

Friend? Tiny bit more than a friend? Friend with  _benefits_? Casual dating partner?

Girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend_. 

 _Girlfriend_ , Kara thinks. _My g_ _irlfriend. Maybe._

"My girlfriend."

"Sorry?"

The older man standing next to her in the elevator raises two bushy eyebrows.

"My girlfriend?" He inquires.

"No, nothing." Kara shakes her head. "Sorry! Just... thinking out loud as you do... as I do... on occasion."

Kara presses the tips of two fingers to the frames of her glasses and hurriedly adjusts them.

She stares forward and waits, what feels like an eternity, for the elevator to ding. The man next to her shuffles on his feet and Kara sneaks a peek at him. 

He has a big, cheesy smile on his face.

The elevator opens on the second floor and, thankfully, he steps out. 

"Have a good night," he comments, doesn't turn to look at her. "With your girlfriend."

"I--" Kara stands there with her mouth agape. 

How did he...

The doors begin to slide shut and she watches the collar of his black coat as he saunters away, briefcase in hand.

"I will!" She calls after him, just before the doors shut. 

When Kara steps out on the ground floor she thinks that she's never had a girlfriend before, but she quite likes the sound of it. 

* * *

 

Kara googles the name of the restaurant Lena is taking her to on her way into her apartment and, after flicking through the entire gallery of photos, decides on her blue evening dress.

The place looks expensive, sophisticated but cozy and warm. 

A little bit like the woman taking her there.

Kara can't recall the last time she actually dined out. Takeaways, sure, all the time, but actually sitting down at a restaurant? Not for a long time. She thinks it might have been when Eliza turned up unexpectedly one evening last year, and her  _I haven't seen you girls in so long_ turned into  _I'm taking you out. Ring Alex. Let's go somewhere nice._

It was only during their dinner, when Eliza had slipped off to the bathroom, that Alex suddenly turned paled.

_It's her wedding anniversary._

They dragged Eliza to the cinemas after that, picked the longest comedic film there was, bought a mountain of food from the candy bar, and sat in the front row scoffing on popcorn and slurping on drinks, just like they had the very first time they took Kara to see a film on the big screen.

By the end of the night Eliza was all smiles and hugs and...

 _And_ it reminds Kara that she _must_ ring Eliza soon and see how she is. Maybe she'll tell her about Lena. She _wants_ to tell her about Lena, and Kara hasn't wanted to do that before, ever.

She had never taken her first boyfriend home to meet Eliza.

Her second relationship ended before it even started.

He third was just... a bad idea all together.

She didn't mention Adam to Eliza.

And while Alex had told Eliza about James and Kara's 'pining', and Eliza had actually met James and gotten along well with him, Kara was still in the stage of denying her feelings when all of that happened.

She wonders if Lena would ever want to meet Eliza? 

Kara wants to know in vague -  _hopefully a little clearer than vague -_ terms what their relationship is at present time. And how would Lena feel if other people knew about them? Kara's friends for instance, Eliza. Lena told her secretary that she was going on a date, but did she say who with?

And while Lena did say  _this_ feels different, Kara wants to know if _this_ is casual or more serious or a  _see how we go_ type thing.

She doesn't want to pressure Lena into defining their relationship just so she herself can feel comfortable, but it would be really nice to feel... sure about something. 

As Kara shuts her apartment door, she remembers that a week or so ago she decided to forgo relationships and just focus on work and her friends and family for awhile, but _whoops_. 

Because Lena...

She shrugs out of her coat and chucks it messily on the couch, places her bag on the dining table.

Lena was unexpected.

Walking into her bedroom to rid of her clothes and change into something comfortable, Kara notices the well made bed. The bed she had no time to straighten up this morning.

She pulls off her jeans and toes them away, collapses onto the bed face down. _T_ _en minutes_ she thinks. She'll relax for ten minutes. She reaches out and grabs the pillow on the _right side_ of the bed, brings it to her chest and moulds her body around it.

Unexpected is kind of exhilarating in some cases.

She buries her face into the pillow.

* * *

 

The kitchen is spotless.

There wasn't much mess left this morning, just the pan soaking on the bench, but it's been cleaned and dried, the benches wiped. The table where Kara had laid out everything Lena would need for her breakfast is cleared, and the little note she had left, explaining her absence, has a perfectly scripted addition.

_Thank you. You're the best._

_Lena xx_

It was a one off, Lena staying the night.

The weather, the dark and the time making it  _illogical_ for Lena to go home.

But Kara can't help but think _again, again._

_Let's do it again._

There's a knock on the door and Kara uses her X-ray vision before she answers it.

Winn and James are on the other side, a pleasant surprise, and Winn's holding a tub of ice cream in his hands.

Cookie dough ice cream.

She's happy to see Winn and James _and the ice cream_. Of course she is. Because after finding out James was Guardian, and Winn his right hand man, things have been off kilter between them.

"Hey, guys," she swings the door open and her two friends have these matching boyish grins, and she hates how distant they've become. "Is _that_ ice cream you have there?"

"Alex told us she stole your ice cream, so we were asked to bring you some," Winn explains. "Wana hang out for a bit?"

"Definitely," Kara nods, makes a swooping motion with her arm to welcome them in.

She grabs three spoons from the kitchen, and they sit at the dining table scooping spoons of ice cream into their mouths for over an hour.

They talk a lot, but they don't talk about much, and it's _perfect_. She has missed this, and she has missed them.

"We were thinking about doing something tomorrow night," James suggests easily, and he points his spoon at Kara. "How long has it been now? Since we had a game night?"

"Last time was when Alex complained for over an hour 'cause Mon-el was her charades partner," Winn chuckles, slaps his knee with an enthusiastic hand. "Classic. I wonder if he's watched _Titanic_ yet."

"It's been way too long," Kara says, her mouth around a spoon of ice cream. She wipes at corner of her lips and agrees. "Tomorrow." 

Shoving the tub of ice cream towards Winn, Kara tells him to keep it well away from her. She could eat more, easily, but she'd hate to feel sick at dinner. Dinner, with Lena in-

Kara thrusts her wrist under her nose and checks her watch.

"Oh, shoot. Shoot!" She springs up from her seat, and the action is so rushed and harsh she knocks her chair backwards, hears it land with a thud on the floorboards. 

"Uhh, where's the fire?" Winn asks, standing up and straightening his shirt. "Wait, is there actually a fire?"

"No, no. Oh _rao_. I'm not even ready."

"For what?"

"Kara, are you okay?" James asks.

It's almost seven, and she's still in a pair of shorts and a shirt and they're crinkled, and her hair is a _mess,_ and she's pretty sure she smells like cookie dough ice cream not her floral perfume.

James and Winn look alarmed, send a side glance to each other.

"I have a da..inner. A dinner. With Lena."

And the time has just flown by and she is so _not ready._ Makeup. She hasn't done her makeup.

 

"Lena  _Luthor_?" 

 

 

Kara bristles.

James asks it, and Kara forces herself to ignore that annoying - and annoyingly common - emphasis he _and everyone_ puts on Lena's last name.

He just doesn't know her well enough, Kara tells herself, but it's not an excuse. _Surely_  it can not be considered a good excuse.

 

"Yes. _Lena_ Luthor."

 

"Man," Winn grabs his jacket, eyes Kara's defensive position skeptically.

The hands on her hips, the lift of her chin. The cold stare from blue eyes that land directly on James.

She can't help it. This protectiveness is getting stronger.

"How is, how is she going? After her mom and all that jazz... after everything?"

"She's..." Kara pauses, loosens her tight jaw and relaxes at Winn's careful tone. 

James looks wary.

Kara grabs the ice cream lid off the table and clicks it back on the tub. 

"She's as good as someone can be after everything she's been through." 

Winn hums in agreement.

"Hey, at least she's keeping busy with work and going to dinner, you know, having dinner with you. You're a good friend, Kara." Winn responds, and he's already made his way to the front door, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Thanks Winn." Kara grins. "And so are you guys. I mean bringing ice cream around? The _best friends_."

"Of course," James follows Winn out, following along with the quick change of subject. "Are we even allowed into your apartment if we don't come baring food?"

"No. No, you're not," Kara teases. Kind of teases, because she should _seriously consider making that a rule._

"Well, tomorrow? Prepare to get smashed in every game!" Winn belts out as he opens the door. "Because I am king in every game."

"Except for-" 

"Alright, maybe not all."

James laughs. "And you're definitely not king in mono-"

"Alright, dude. I get it."

"It was good to catch up," James glances back at Kara. "It was like old times."

"Yeah," Kara smiles. "It was."

And they're out the door and in the hall, and there's _Lena_ walking towards them, eyes down on the phone in her hand and-

" _Lena!_ "

Kara doesn't mean to sound so excited, but she _is_ excited and she can't help it, can't help the way she stands on the tip of her toes to look over James. Her greeting startles Lena, who looks up from her phone and stalls in her black, strappy heels when she sees that Kara has company.

But once her eyes land and focuses on her date, and Kara gives her a big, exuberant wave despite the small distance between them, Lena visibly relaxes, pockets her phone and walks towards the trio.

Lena looks _stunning,_ and she has just come from work. Kara can tell because she _may_ have done a teeny tiny fly by LCorp today on her way back to Catco and seen Lena standing at her desk, phone to her ear in that exact outfit.

How is it possible that after working for nine hours straight that Lena can still look like  _that._

The white sleeveless blouse she wears under her coat looks like it has just been warmly pressed, and it's tucked into her fitting black pencil skirt which is crease free and-- 

Kara's _not_  checking Lena out, she's just _admiring_  the fine articles of clothing Lena wears.

Lena's lipstick is bold and dark.

The deep red, matte lipstick. Kara has just become so accustomed to Lena and lipstick. No one else wears it quite like Lena does.

"Hello, Miss. Luthor." Winn wipes a hand on the thigh of his jeans before sticking it out for Lena to shake. "We met at your gala. You and I _basically_ saved the day."

"Oh, I wouldn't forget that," Lena smiles and shakes his hand. "And it's Lena, please. It's nice to see you again."

"Lena," James greets from the side and extends his hand.

"James."

Kara stares at their hands, notices the firmness of the shake.

The way Lena tilts her head ever so slightly as she looks at James.

"I hear Catco has been doing exceptionally well this last month," Lena says.

"We've got a great team," James responds.

"Of course," Lena nods politely, before turning to Kara.

" _Kara_."

Kara almost misses the hand Lena stretches out in her direction, the dainty gold bracelet loose on her wrist, because Lena's eyeliner is exceptionally thick tonight and her eyes  _pop_ green. Her dark hair is pulled back in a low bun, a few strands of hair have fallen and curled around her pale face and-

"Oh!" Kara fumbles for Lena's hand. "We're all shaking hands. That's, that's great. Hi."

"Hi," Lena softens her smile but holds Kara's gaze.

Lena gently squeezes her hand before slowly _, purposely slowly_  pulling her own hand away. She let's her fingers linger, and it has Kara feeling very aware that Winn and James are just _there_ , and she's busy thinking about _this_ morning when she was in bed with _this_ woman, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. 

When Lena stretches her thumb and strokes it along the muscles on the underside of her wrist, Kara drops her hand lightning fast and tucks the tips of her burning fingers in the back pockets of her shorts.

A satisfied Lena turns to stand at Kara's side, regards the two men opposite them casually and perhaps even a little  _smugly?_  

"So, so tomorrow then," Kara breathes out, plasters a smile on her face. Her cheeks burn like coiled elements, and Lena stands close enough that their shoulders bump. James still looks wary, suspicious maybe. "I'll make sure to send Mo- Mike and Alex a message tonight and let them know. Kara claps her hands together. "This is going to be so fun." She turns to Lena, steps away when their sides rub together. "We're, we're having one of those game nights I told you about last--" _night while we lay in bed together._ "Once." 

Lena nods, unaffected by Kara's almost slip up. "I remember you saying how fun they were."

"Yep. Lots of fun. So... we better get going." Kara says apologetically, checks her watch and her eyes blow wide again. "It's past seven. Did you book?"

"I did, but it's fine." Lena assures with a flick of her hand. "There's no rush."

"We shall leave you ladies to it." Winn tips his head down the hall. "Have a good one. Nice to see you again," he waves at Lena. "And Kara, see you tomorrow. Bring your A game."

"Have a good night," James nods at them both, holds Kara's gaze longer than necessary before placing his hands in his pocket and following Winn.

"See you," Kara waves, watches them until they've turned the corner. 

Lena places a tentative hand on Kara's arm, leans in close and brushes her lips lightly over the skin on Kara's cheek.

"Hey," she greets softly.

"Hey," Kara responds immediately, a flutter in her heart at the intimate greeting, and she turns her face slightly so her cheek presses against Lena's, and she breathes _in_ and she breathes in Lena. 

"You look really nice." Kara steps back, feels the expensive wool of Lena's navy coat on her fingertips. "I love your coat."

"And l love my lipstick on you." 

Kara glares playfully, touches her cheek. "Did you mark me with your lipstick?"

"I did," Lena chuckles, lifts a hand to remove the stain with her thumb. She smirks. "It's off now.  Did you want to go inside first or?"

"Oh," Kara looks down at her clothes. "I haven't changed. I'm sorry. I actually got home early _to_ get ready. And then Winn and James dropped by and things have been a little... tense? I guess... between the three of us recently, so I wanted to spend some time with them, and then all of a sudden it was almost seven..."

"It's no problem," Lena responds, following Kara inside her apartment and taking off her coat. "Did you have enough time to work things out with them?"

"Things are _much_ better," Kara responds happily. 

Lena presses her hand against the closed door and takes off one high heel and then the other. She curls and stretches her toes.

"I came straight from work," she explains. "And I need to take _these_ off, even if only for short while. I'm glad you've managed to sort things with your friends."

Watching Lena from across the room, looking comfortable in her home, talking about friends, Kara makes a split decision and decides to just _ask_. She has actually thought about inviting Lena long before they became close. Around the time Lena mentioned her being her only friend here in the city.

"Would you be interested? In coming tomorrow night?"

Lena stands rooted to the spot near the door with parted lips.

"Oh. Tomorrow?"

Kara nods, watches Lena play with the strap of her bag as she takes it off her shoulder.

"I have-- I will probably have a bunch of paper work to catch up on. Tomorrow is usually busy. But thank you. For the offer. Maybe another time?"

"Sure," Kara nods, but Lena is too intrigued by the coat she has draped over her arm to notice. "It's no problem, Lena." Kara reiterates, waits for the other woman to look at her. "But if you feel like a break... you know the offer is there. Always."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lena responds, her smile small but appreciative.

But Kara has the feeling Lena would probably rather _not_ keep it in mind.

"I almost forgot," Lena says, desperate to change the conversation. She finds the pocket on her coat and pulls out Kara's spare key. "Your key."

Kara's apartment key.

Which she gave Lena this morning.

"Yes! Thank you." Kara rounds the kitchen bench as Lena walks further into the apartment. "Sorry about rushing out on you like that this morning." Lena gives her the key and Kara stares at it. "Um. I put it under this plant pot." She walks over to the windowsill and places the single key under a succulent. "If you need it again."

"Okay," Lena nods. 

"Just in case," Kara adds.

"Sure," Lena chuckles, lifts her eyebrows "Just in case it's raining again one night."

"Yeah," Kara nods. "That weather last night was wild."

"It sure was."

Kara grins and looks down at her bare feet.

"Do you mind giving me a couple of minutes? I just need to change."

"It's fine." Lena takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools. "Take your time." 

 

* * *

 

The restaurant is full when they arrive forty five minutes later than they had originally planned.

Kara apologizes _again_ when Lena gives her name to the front desk, because she's pretty sure they're going to be turned away, their reserved table already given to someone else.

But they aren't, and it's not.

Instead, they are swiftly lead upstairs to a much quieter dining area, away from the bar and chatted, and seated at a secluded table in the corner of the long room. It's a cozy space, edging on romantic, with the low lighting, the dark red and brown furnishings, and the single candle flickering in the centre of their table.

Lena pulls out Kara's chair for her and Kara, a little put out by the kind gesture, stares at the empty seat long enough for it to become awkward. Then she sits down too fast when Lena touches her arm, and she shuffles the seat closer to the table and hears the legs grind the wooden floorboards.

"Thank you!"

Lena smiles at the loud expression of thanks, and moves to take her own seat in the chair across from her.

"And here are your drink menus," the waiter, who has been waiting for them to sit, points towards two hard cover menus in front of them. "And would you like the food as it comes? Or all at once?"

He directs the question to Lena and starts pouring them both a water. Unclear about what he means, Kara crinkles her brow, because did Lena pre order food?

_Is that even a thing?_

"As it comes is fine," Lena responds casually, glances at Kara to catch her reaction, then down at her drink menu. "Thank you, Earl."

 _Earl?_ Kara looks up and smiles at the man. She can't see a name tag on his waist coat, and she's sure he didn't introduce himself by name when they arrived. Lena must know him from the work meetings she has here. She must know the man _well_ if the smile Earl gives Lena and the _It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Luthor. In a non-work capacity, of course_  is anything to go by.

And then Earl gives Lena a side wink, tries to be all incospious about it, but Kara's too observant.

"I hope you're hungry," Lena comments once they're alone.

" _Lena_ ," Kara draws out her name. "One thing you should know about me is that I'm  _always_ hungry."

Lena looks up an laughs lightly. "I will have to remember that." She shifts to the edge of her seat, and her forearms press on the wood as she leans her shoulders over the table. "Tell me something else."

"About me?"

"I think it's important I get to know Kara Danvers a _little_ better."

"Oh, okay." Kara nods, is inwardly embarrassed by the hot flush Lena's low tone gives her. "Let's do this then..." She _hums_ and _ahs_ for a bit, folds her arms across the table. "I love animals."

Lena smiles fondly. "You like animals? I'm not surprised at all. Dogs or cats?"

"Awh, don't make me choose," Kara pouts but drops her voice to a whisper and glances both left and right. "Dogs."

"Me too," Lena whispers back quickly, gives her a funny, cute sort of _almost_  wink, before sitting up straighter and eyeing a different waiter who appears with their drinks.

Kara takes a small sip of her wine and nods her head.

"It's nice," she says.

"Great," Lena nods, takes her own sip.

"So, your turn," Kara wiggles her eyebrows. "Tell me something about _you_."

"Ah... Alright," Lena responds uneasily, and Kara cant help but grin challengingly at her. Lena clearly hadn't thought this game through properly. She likely thought that Kara would be doing all the telling, and she'd be doing all the listening.

"Anything," Kara says encouragingly. "Like the smallest thing."

"Something insignificant?"

"It won't be insignificant to me."

Lena huffs at the sweet comment, looks away for a moment, across the room then out the window. Lena's profile is so pretty, her blushed cheek such a contrast to her commanding jaw line.

"Wine is my favorite alcoholic beverage," Lena finally says, turning back to Kara, a rueful grin in place, and her wine glass held carefully in her right hand.

"Red or white?"

"Red. Always."

"Interesting," Kara nods. "Very interesting."

"Why is that?" Lena cocks an eyebrow. 

"I thought maybe during the summer you'd lean towards the white wines."

"Perhaps if I were going on a picnic I'd enjoy a lighter white wine, but I don't go on _many_ picnics." Lena chuckles in confusment when Kara's eyes widen. "What?"

"We should go on a picnic."

Lena blinks her surprise. 

"When? _Now_?"

"No, not _now_ ," Kara laughs at the idea. "One day. Before it gets too cold. And we can drink white wine! Or red. Or, or both."

"That sounds... fun?"

"You sound unsure," Kara responds.

"Sorry," Lena shakes her head and looks down at her hands on the table top. She plays with the gold ring on her index finger, circles it around and around. "... I'm still wrapping my head around you."

Interested and a _tiny_ bit worried, Kara cants closer. "What do you mean?"

"Making pancakes with you and eating Chinese straight from the containers while watching _Casablanca_  on your couch _..._  and playing that weird chocolate game-"

"Guess the Chocolate."

"Yes," Lena chuckles. "That game. I haven't done things like that for such a long time. I didn't expect it to happen when I arrived in National City, to meet someone like you." Lena smiles and it's shy and vulnerable. "And I find that I have to remind myself that this is... real, I suppose is the closest word. It's probably very normal for most people to go on picnics though, right?"

"Lena..."

"But a picnic is something we should do," Lena says, grabs her wine and take a long sip. "Your turn."

Kara wants to say something more, about how this _is_ real. 

That Lena should get used to it because Kara loves spending time with her, no matter what they're doing.

That hanging out with her feels effortless and simple.

"I prefer conditioner over shampoo," Kara says instead.

 

* * *

 

Lena knows her so well.

Lena knows her _very_ well.

Or, Lena has taken a wild guess and hit bulls eye. Hit right in the center of bulls eye.

Kara is in food heaven. Such a food heaven that she is itching to get her phone out from her pocket and send a few photos to Alex just to  _gloat_ because dining with Lena is everything. And the food is everything.

But mainly Lena is everything.

Apparently, when you're Lena Luthor and you take someone on a date you pay in advance and request  _a bit of everything_ from the tapas menu.

Kara now knows why their table had stayed reserved for them even though they were close to an hour late.

For the last hour or so, food, all sorts of food like pulled pork cups and stuffed sweet peppers and sliders and _kung pao_ c _hicken_ and, just, the food keeps _coming_ and Kara keeps _eating_ and she didn't even order anything.

They make small talk still, but every time they get into a running conversation, Earl arrives with a new plate of food and Kara gets distracted.

Lena finished eating a short time ago, but with admirable effort, and much to Kara's appreciation, she still picks at things every now and then with her fork.

"This has been incredible," Kara states with glee, reaches over to stab the last stuffed red pepper with her fork. She does it with a gusto Lena can't stop smiling at. "What do you like best? I'm kinda tossing up between those croquette things and that chicken. What was it? Kapow chicken?"

"Kung pao," Lena laughs at Kara's pronunciation and her enthusiasm for the food. "It's good, right?"

"Yes! Or the calamari." Kara pops a crumbed piece in her mouth and sighs. "Alex thinks calamari gets quite rich after awhile, but honestly, I don't know what she's on about."

"Madness," Lena feigns outrage. Then, when Kara takes another piece. "... I'm really glad you're enjoying it."

"I cant believe you basically ordered the entire menu."

"Only the tapas menu," Lena corrects bashfully. "I've been here often for work; it's a great level playing field. Although, I've never eaten here, so tonight has been fantastic in that regard... And the company is much more personable."

Kara relaxes in her seat, full and satisfied.

"I'm happy you think so, because I was worried I spent half the night gushing about the food." Kara admits with a sheepish grin. "Thank you, by the way, for tonight. For all of it." She gestures at all the plates before them. "The dinner. And for you, mainly, mainly you..." Kara clears her throat, places her fork down and picks up a napkin instead. She wipes her hands with it and crushes it into a ball. 

 _Now or never_ , she thinks.

She takes another sip of her wine, just for something to do, a procrastinating tool.

"... I was actually wondering about something today..." Kara begins, pulls her hands onto her lap so they're hidden from Lena's view and she can squeeze them together.

"Okay?" Lena nods, does her best to remain calm. "Is it something you wanted to talk about? With me?"

"Yeah..." Kara responds, struggles to lift her gaze despite Lena's attentiveness.  "Are we...  _seeing_ each other?" She looks up, thinks she can't be asking a piece of _marinated chicken_ this question no matter how wonderful the kung pao chicken is. Lena's eyebrows are raised high when Kara finally gathers the the courage to meet her gaze.

"Dating?" Kara continues, knows that her tongues going to loosen and she may start to ramble. "Because I know there's the whole casual thing, and I've seen _No Strings Attached_ and uh, have you seen that film?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay well-"

"But I know what  _no strings attached_ entails _,_ " Lena responds carefully.

"Oh, Okay." Kara finds her full glass of water and wraps her hand around it.  The ice has melted, but the glass is still cool against her palm, soothing. 

Why are conversations like this so hard?

Or are they just had for her? Kara doesn't know, but it seems especially hard because Lena looks uneasy now too and they really do make a nervous pair.

"I'm not entirely interested in that arrangement," Lena replies relatively smoothly, though the fingers playing with the stem of her wine glass don't stop fidgeting. "Unless you are?"

"No! No, no. No?" Kara stammers. When she notices Lena's wary look she sighs. "I feel like I'm making this weird. I'm definitely making this weird."

"You're not." Lena smiles softly. "You just want to see whether we're on the same page, and that's completely understandable. It's a smart idea." Lena nods as if telling not just Kara, but herself too. "It's something that we should do."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So-"

"I-"

"Sorry!"

"No-- sorry. You go."

"Uhh," Kara chuckles, closes her eyes briefly. "I am _so_ sorry. I am a mess. I had this planned much better in my head." 

"So did I," Lena admits on a short laugh then clamps her mouth shut when she realizes what she's said.

"You did?" 

"... I was meant to mention something before we left your apartment," Lena says. "And then I told myself I'd say something on the drive here... but clearly that didn't go to plan. So I thought wine would help," She smiles. "It didn't."

Kara smiles back, relief _flooding_ her, and lets Lena continue.

"When it comes to relationships and discussing _feelings_ ," Lena gestures between them. "Face to face... I get incredibly anxious. Last night was hard enough."

"I do too," Kara agrees on a exhale. "I'm the same. Exactly the same." Then only _half_ teasing, she adds, "Should we just message each other instead?"

Lena takes a sip of wine and nods in agreement, her lips twitch into a small smile.

"Wouldn't it be easier?" 

" _So_ much easier." Kara grins, enjoying the  chuckle she evokes from Lena. "I'd just send you a message and... I'd, I would tell you how much I liked you, and then you'd reply..."

Lena, with the rim of wine glass still touching her lips, pauses and doesn't take another sip. Instead, she lowers her hand and places the glass in the small space between all their near empty plates.

 

"... That I liked you too."

 

Kara swallows back the burst of emotion in her throat. Lena had already mentioned that she liked her last night, but it's just that reassurement that Kara needed. That after sharing the bed, the kisses, and the cuddling... Lena _still_ likes her.

Lena hasn't had a change of heart.

"You'd say that?" Kara asks, and she doesn't mean to, she just needs to hear it _one_ more time. Just to be sure.

"I'll send it with a row of those emoji hearts you like to use so much if it would make you believe it more."

Kara blushes, hangs her head. "I do use those hearts a lot."

"You do," Lena nods, amused. "I like them. And..." she lingers, waits for Kara to pop her head upright. "I like you too. More than the emoji hearts, _obviously_."

They both turn their heads when Earl, from down stairs, starts whistling, signalling his presence. He bounces up the stairs and walks towards their table.

"Well, well, well, let me take your plates. How did you find it all?"

"Everything was... just perfect," Kara replies, smiles at Lena then realizes she should be directing the answer to the man who asked the question. "So delicious," she says to Earl quickly.

"Wonderful!" Earl exclaims, and Kara watches as he masterfully stacks and armload of empty plates onto one arm. "Can I interest you in the dessert trio, perhaps?"

Kara looks at Lena and shrugs, a sort of  _it's up to you_ gesture. 

"You most definitely can," Lena answers and Kara mentally fist pumps. She knows Lena's only doing it for her sake. "Leaving without dessert only seems criminal."

"It certainly is," Earl responds cheerfully. "I'll take these plates off your hands and be back with it shortly."

Kara watches him leave, then rests her chin on the palm of her hand as she turns her attention back to the woman across from her. 

"You did that for me," she says, watching the _are you sure I did_ smile on Lena grow with each word.

"Did I?" Lena asks cryptically. "Chocolate tarts happen to be one of my favorites."

"They are?" Kara perks up, delighted with the new information. "I have the  _best_ chocolate tart recipe. It's from Eliza's grandmother. I've been told she had the biggest sweet tooth and, apparently, she spent years perfecting the recipe." 

"A secret family recipe," Lena tilts her head languidly to the side. "I hope you have it under lock and key."

"I have it it a _shoe box_ in the bottom of my wardrobe," Kara gives her a broad smile. "Don't tell anyone," she adds, rests her elbows on the table and whispers, "Only you and Alex know."

"Well, you've made me feel very special."

"That's because you-"

"Is that your phone?" Lena interrupts. 

"My--" Kara frowns, grabs her coat off the back of her chair and digs into the pocket. Her fingers grip the small device. "Yeah, it is," she mumbles distractedly, swipes her thumb across the screen.

There's a message from Alex.

Her heart sinks before she even reads the message.

_Need you asap. Ring._

Another message arrives.

_Sorry. I know you're out._

Kara squeezes her eyes shut.

"Is everything alright?"

Lena's expression changes from curious to worried.

Kara looks distressed, she _feels_ distressed.

"Kara?"

"Yes-- No, no." Her hands shake with the lie her mouths about to form, with the need to be quick and get out because there's no time. "Uhh... Alex needs me? It's important. I'm so sorry, Lena. It's... I really have to go."

"You have to _go_?"

Kara can't even look at her when she stands from the table, hastily grabs her bag and coat.

"Really?" Lena questions, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Kara knocks her elbow against her water glass in her rush, stares at the splash of water on the white cloth, watches it expand.

Lena places two spare napkins over the spill.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Kara grabs the napkins, starts dabbing them along the table. "I would stay if I could it's just--"

The family emergency excuse is on the tip of her tongue but she just  _can't._

"It's fine," Lena waves off her apology. She stands and straightens her skirt, begins to put her coat on.

"What are you doing?" The question comes out sharper than Kara expected and Lena wavers. "You're-- leaving? Now, I mean."

"I drove you here?" Lena replies slowly, each word clear but confused. "I assume you'd like a lift to wherever you need to go?"

"No." Kara holds up a hand to stop her, starts taking a step back. "Alex is picking me up."

Another lie.

"Oh. I see." Lena hangs back by the table, lowers herself back into her seat and _ugh_ Kara feels the guilt eat away at her. 

"I hope she's okay." Lena nods. "Alex."

It's not the first time that Kara has wanted to tell someone the truth. 

But it could very well be the strongest, most intense  _need_ to tell someone that she's ever had. She just wants to run over to Lena and whisper in her ear. 

"You should go, Kara..."

"Right." Kara is frightened by how close she is _again_  to telling Lena. "Yes. I'll... see you."

"Bye," Lena smiles. 

"Bye, and I'm sorry," Kara says once more before rushing down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for mistakes I couldn't look at it any longer haha


End file.
